Return To The Sea
by PurpleHeart678
Summary: You remember the story of Melody. How she discovered her family, defeated Morgana and reunited the land with the sea. But what if it happened...differently? What if, instead of her being completely friendless and going off by herself, she had help from her best friend. Her friend, who happened to be a certain redheaded boy in green tights...who can fly! First story! Please read!
1. Sea No More

_Do you believe in magic? Do you believe that miracles can really happen? Does imagination, adventure and the unbelievable fill your world? In my life it does. It has since before I was even born. Some of you may think that all of this is just nonsense of a childs over active mind. Or that the impossible is just…well just that, impossible. If so, you could never be more wrong. I learned as a young child that every bit of this is real. And the impossible is and will always be…possible. My name is Jeffrey, and this story is the one that started it all, and started my belief. This is the story of a beautiful princess named Melody, a flying boy named Peter Pan, and their first great adventure together…_

Return To The Sea

Sea No More

Ch. 1

Ariel Eric and King Triton were at the beach, discussing the events that just happened. They were all still shaken by it. They had not expected to see Morgana, the sea witch Ursula's sister, at their daughters celebration. King Triton and all his mermen had searched all over the ocean, but had not found any sign of her or her lair.

"I'm sorry. There's no sign of her, she's vanished!" Triton looked around sadly. "But we'll keep trying…we'll…"

He didn't know what to say. Ariel sulked at the ground sadly. As she did, she saw little Melody crawling towards the water, splashing her hands at the edge. Ariel rushed over and picked her up.

"Sweetie no." she said calmly. "Oh we've got to keep Melody away from her. Until Morgana is found, Melody can't go into the sea…" Ariel sighed. "…and neither will I."

"But Ariel…" Flounder winded.

"I'm sorry Flounder. But if Morgana is anything like Ursula, she'll never give up."

Ariel looked down at Melody. She was playing with her necklace, putting it in her mouth. Ariel frowned sadly as she took the necklace away from her. Melody started to whimper as she reached her hands to grab it, but Ariel handed it to her father.

"This is the only way. Melody can't know about merpeople or Atlantica…or even you daddy."

King Triton took the necklace from Ariel's hands. He sighed sadly.

"Very well Ariel. You're right."

Ariel turned from him and rested her head on Eric's chest. He placed his arm around her, patting her head gently. Triton turned and started to swim away. Then the turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you will watch over her." he whispered.

"Me?" Sebastian squeaked. "Why?"

Sebastian through his head back and he fell backwards into the water. Triton gave one last look over at the shore before swimming out to the sea. Ariel and Eric turned and started walking back up the stairs. But as they did, Melody held her gaze out to the sea. As Triton stopped for a moment, he looked down at the locket. His hand slowly drooped, and it fell into the sea, never to be seen again.

Ariel was sitting in hers and Eric's bedroom. She was sitting on her side, and he was reading a book on his. They were talking about what to do about Melody.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ariel.

"Don't worry darling. We'll figure something out." Eric assured her.

At that moment, they both heard a low cry coming from the room next to them. Melody must have woken up. Ariel got up.

"I got it."

She walked out of the room. She went down the hallway to Melody's room. She got to the door and walked in. Inside was a beautiful nursery with bright blue walls. In the corner on one side was a small seashell crib, and small cries were coming from it. Ariel sighed as she walked over to it. She looked down and saw Melody whimpering and struggling in her blankets. Ariel smiled and picked her up.

"It's ok." she cooed softly. "I'm here, I'm here."

Ariel moved a piece of hair out of Melody's face and stroked her cheek gently.

_**For the waves**_

_**Roll low**_

_**And the waves**_

_**Roll high**_

_**And so it goes**_

_**Under a bright blue**_

_**Endless sky**_

_**Waves try to measure**_

_**The days that we treasure**_

_**Wave hello**_

_**And wave**_

_**Goodbye….**_

Melody's crying had finally stopped. She was now almost asleep, her head buried in her mothers chest. Ariel smiled as she placed Melody back in her crib. She sighed. Ariel didn't want anything to happen to Melody, but she hated having to keep her from the sea. She would talk to Eric about it in the morning. Ariel looked down at Melody for a moment then turned to leave…

"Ariel!"

Ariel turned to see who was in the room, then she gasped. There on the balcony was a young boy floating-yes floating-in mid-air. He was tall and lean, looked very thin but muscular, had dark brown eyes and fiery red hair. He was dressed in a green V-neck shirt and tight dark green tights, around his waist was a brown belt with a small dagger in its holder, and atop his head was a green hat with a bright red feather. The boy was smiling brightly at her, but all Ariel could do was gape at him. Could it really be him, after all these years?

"Peter?"


	2. Discovery

Discovery

Ch. 2

(12 years later)

Ariel was walking around in the magnificent ballroom. There were bouquets of flowers, bright-colored curtains and many clothed and neatly placed tables, and a small spot for a music group. Everything was in order, and everyone was working hard to get everything ready. But it appeared that no one had seen any sign of Melody yet. Ariel was starting to get a little worried. The party was in a few hours, and she hadn't seen her daughter anywhere.

"Melody," she called. "Melody?"

But no one answered. Ariel huffed irritably, turning to look somewhere else. Then a small plump woman came by carrying a load of towels. It Carlotta, their head maid. Ariel rushed over to her.

"Oh Carlotta, have you seen Melody?"

Carlotta shook her head. "Not since this morning Your Majesty."

Then she went off. Ariel sighed again. She started heading towards the kitchen. After walking for a while, she had come to the door. Ariel opened the door and walked in. Inside was a large many layered cake with pink and white icing. Next to it, standing on a ladder, was Louis. He was putting the candles on the cake. He turned as she walked in.

"Louis, Melody's not in here is she?"

Louis turned to face her. "No Your Highness."

Ariel sighed and shut the door behind her. Now she was really worried. She had looked all around the palace. She didn't know what she was gonna do. This wasn't the first time her daughter had disappeared out of no where. She had done it quite often. It wasn't that it bothered her, it was just it got a little annoying sometimes. There was nowhere else Melody could be. Or so she thought.

Sebastian was outside in the water, jumping from rock to rock, looking for Melody. He was starting to get irritated.

" 'Sebastian, you watch over her,' he says." Sebastian mumbled angrily.

He kept hopping along, hoping to find her. But so far he couldn't.

"I'm to old for dis. A crab my age should be retired, getting a tan, playing sea golf, sippin a tuna colada! Not babysitting another teenager."

"Hey Sebastian." called Scuttle, floating down towards him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Trying ta find a runaway princess." Sebastian said sarcastically.

Then suddenly, he heard slight laughter coming from behind him. He turned curiously. As he looked around a rock, he saw boy floating- yes, floating- in mid-air, just above the water. Sebastian moaned. It was Peter Pan. He was here, again. He knew all about his visits to Melody, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little untrustworthy. Friend or not, he was still a boy. And leaving Melody with a boy at her age was unacceptable. At least in his opinion.

"I swear Mel, if you try to scare me you're so gonna get it.". Peter called. "

Then he took off his hat and threw it on a rock, and dove into the water. Sebastian assumed they must have been playing underwater hide and seek again. He went to the end of the rock, and dived. As he fell onto the sea floor, he started walking along the wet sandy ground. He looked around, but saw nothing. It seemed to take him forever to even find her. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't find her in time. Ariel would be upset, no doubt. But what would he do? What would he say? Sebastian kept searching, and couldn't find her anywhere. Then just as he was about to leave, he thought he heard something from behind him. He turned, and thought he saw something float by. He climbed up the rock, and looked around. There just ahead of him, was Melody. She was floating around, playing with a dolphin. Sebastian gasped.

"Melody!" he yelled, waving at her.

Melody appeared not to have heard him. She was just staring at the dolphin, watching its every move. Then after a second, it began to float towards the surface. Melody started to follow the dolphin, swimming up to the surface too. Sebastian grimiest slightly, and started to follow her. Melody was following the beautiful dolphins progress as it floated upward. She started to follow it up to the surface. She was starting to run out of air anyway. Soon enough her head flipped from the water, her bangs arching back for a moment before falling in their original place. As she took a gulp of air she swam to the nearest rock. She climbed on it, took off her backpack and opened it to examine her loot. Then she heard what sounded like gasping coming from behind her. Melody turned and saw Sebastian laying on the edge of the rock, gasping for air, and Scuttle on a rock next to him. Melody smiled at them.

"Hey Scuttle." Melody said happily. "Hey Sebastian. What's kickin'."

"Uh, what's kickin…" said Scuttle scratched his head. "Let see. Don't rush me…"

Sebastian laughed sarcastically. "Ha, you know perfectly well what's kicking, young lady."

"What do you mean?" Melody asked, looking in her bag.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know." said Sebastian irritably.

Melody sighed as she continued to rummage in her bag. That was one of those things about Sebastian. He never really got to the point, you always had to guess what the problem was. And by the time he told you, he was already pissed off that you didn't already know, which of course made the situation much worse. She turned to face him.

"I really don-"

But from behind her, they all heard a light splash. Melody froze for a second, then smirked. She turned to face the other large rock behind them. Around it was small ripples floating out into the water. Melody giggled slightly as she slowly slid into the water and started floating towards the rock. When she got to it, she slowly started to climb it. She peeked over the edge and sat there for a moment. Then from around the rock, came Peter.

"Hey Pete." said Scuttle loudly.

"Scuttle be quiet!" he whispered. "Melody might hear you!"

"So?"

"So we're playing hide-and-seek. I can't let her find me."

"Too late for that buddy." said Melody playfully.

Peter froze, then looked up. "Come on!" he shouted at the sky. "Can't I get a break here?"

"No." Melody giggled. "So, that's sixteen for me. How about seventeen out of thirty-two?"

"That's it!" Peter shouted.

Without warning, Peter jumped at her. Melody tried to move, but it was too late. Now they were both wrestling each other as they started to fall down the rock. Sebastian moved out of the way just as they got to him. Melody managed to push Peter off of her. He tried to go again, but before he could do anything Melody cannonball back into the water, splashing everyone. A second later, Peter dove in after her, splashing Sebastian too. As Melody and Peter came back up, they both started laughing, and Sebastian just scowling at them.

"Woops." said Peter shrugging.

Melody giggled. "Sorry Sebastian." she said sweetly, swimming up to the rock.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Melody child, how many times do I have to tell you? It is expressly-"

"It is expressly forbidden for you ta be swimming beyond da safety of da sea wall." she said playfully, mimicking his voice, finger in the air. "Any such swimming is a reckless disregard of de rules, don't ya know?"

Sebastian frowned at her. "Stop dat." he said, folding his claws.

Peter laughed as Melody giggled. "Oh Sebastian, I can't help it. I just love the sea." and she dove back into the water.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled, spitting out more water. "Come back here."

But it was no good. Melody had already disappeared into the big blue sea. Peter laughed at him, and Sebastian moaned.

"Ugh, you're just like…" his voice trailed off. "…like your mother…"

Peter looked at Sebastian. _Not entirely._ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Melody was swimming through the water, looking around for more shells. As she poked her head down by a rock, a small school of fish came by. As the group left, one of the fish came up to her. Melody smiled at him, he smiled back as he turned upside down too.

"Hi Melody." he giggled.

And he swam away. Melody looked after him for a second before looking back. On the ground she saw a neat looking shell sitting on the end of the rock. She turned right side up and swam to it. She picked it up and examined it for a minute before placing it in her bag. Just then, the dolphin she had been playing with earlier came up to her. In his mouth was another cool looking shell. Melody squinted at it for a moment before giving him the thumbs up. She held out her bag, and he dropped it in. Then he went up to her and snuggled in her chest. Melody kissed him on the nose before setting out to look for more shells. As she continued on, she came across a small tavern. When she went over it, she saw something glitter out the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked at the hole. Then she turned and looked down the large hole in the sea floor. For a moment she couldn't see anything. Then she saw something glitter again. Melody smiled for a second, then descended down the trench. When she came to the bottom, she reached her hand out and grabbed glittering object. Melody picked it up and saw she was holding a shiny, golden seashell, and at the end of it was what looked like a small gold chain. Melody assumed it must be a necklace of some sort. The shell part was covered in hard dirt. It must have been down here for years. Melody stared at it curiously, wondering why someone would want to through away something as pretty as this.

Morgana was hovering her hands over her magic shell-like stand. It was smoking slightly and static seemed to be coming from it.

"Oh yes. This time I'm sure I've got it right."

Undertow smirked. "Yeah, that's what you said the last time." he mumbled. "And I was sore for a week."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Oh stop your clamping and stand still."

Undertow groaned. "Oh, this is gonna hurt."

Morgana swam around her stand and through her arms up. Suddenly large green, lightening like static started shooting everywhere. Then she shoot her arm forward and it shoot undertow. All of a sudden, he started change. His features and body becoming larger and larger.

"Yes," shrieked Morgana. "Yes."

Then, all of a sudden, a bright light flashed. Then Undertow shrunk down in less than a second. When the light fell, he was now turned into a shrimp. He sighed. Morgana huffed. Then she grabbed another bottle from the shelf and mixed it up with the rest of the stuff. But this time, Undertow turned into a sea snail. Time after time, Morgana kept adding more and more stuff to the potion. They turned him into all kinds of things, except his true form. Then finally, they ended up just turning him back into a small shark. He spun around for a moment before straightening up.

"Oh it's useless!" Morgana cried, falling onto her ice chair. "The magic of the trident is just too powerful for me to over come!"

Undertow rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bet Ursula could've done it."

Morgana sat up. "What…was that?" turned to him. "You said…"

"Nothing." said Undertow said quickly. "I'm just saying-"

But he was cut off as Morgana threw another bottle at him. He dodged it and it hit the wall, and it broke. He glared at Morgana.

"Stop criticizing me!" Morgana screamed, taking out a starfish from a jar. "That's all my mother ever did was criticize me. It was always 'Ursula this', or 'Ursula that' or, 'Morgana why can't you be more like your sister, URSULA!?'"

As she spoke, she threw the starfish at the wall. It hit the picture of Ursula in the forehead. Then Undertow went up to her.

"Well, it wasn't Ursula's fault I was miniaturized. It's yours!"

"It is not." said Morgana defensively.

"Your fault, that we had to hide out here, for twelve frostbitten years…"

"Is not-"

"Your fault we can never show our faces in polite society again." Undertow yelled.

Morgana went up in his face. "You're really pushing it small fry." she sneered.

They glared at each other for a moment, then the orb on Morgana's stand started to glow. They both turned to it curiously. Then they went up to see what was in it. As they got up close, they saw a picture of a girl sitting on a rock. They knew it was Melody because they had been watching her from the moment they got here. Behind her was her friend, Peter. They knew about him as well, since he came to see her practically everyday. Everything looked the same. But as they continued to watch, they saw Melody holding something in her hand. It was a small golden seashell on a thin chain.

"It's the locket!" they gasped.

Then Morgana started to cackle loudly. "Oh yes, this is the exact break in the ice I've been waiting for. Once Ariel's precious little daughter discovers the secrets of the locket, she's going to have lots of questions. And who will be there with all the answers?"

Undertow chuckled. "We will."

"Exactly. She may be the perfect key to Tritons undoing."

"And I'll get to be big again." Undertow said happily.

Morgana was now grinning evilly. "Finally, I'll be able to do what my sister never could."

"Really, really big again." Undertow yelled.

"Total domination of the sea." Morgana shrieked.

Now they both were dancing around and shouting with joy. They were so happy. Finally, after twelve long and hard years, they might finally have a chance at victory.


	3. Back to the Castle

Back To The Castle

Ch. 3

Melody was sitting on the top of the rock, looking closely at the strange yet pretty shell she had just found. Peter was floating behind her, looking at the shell too.

"Cool huh?" Melody said, turning to Peter.

"Yeah," he admitted. Then he squinted at the thing. "Hey, I think there's something written there." he pointed at it.

Melody turned back to the locket and looked closely. Sure enough, there under the dirt was what looked like a bright yellow shape.

"Hey I think you're right."

"Who cares!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Melody please, if your mother ever found out you've been swimming out here…"

"I know, I know." Melody put the necklace in her bag and swung it on her shoulder. "She'd flip."

After she stood up, she dove into the water. This time she managed to not splash anyone. Sebastian had a feeling she did that on purpose just to bug him. As she came back up, she started to float on her back. Scuttle was walking on the rocks.

"I had a thought here. Now where'd it go?" he picked up a rock and looked under it.

"Hey Sebastian, what dose my mom has against the ocean anyway?" Melody turned on her front and stared into the sun. "I mean, how can there be anything wrong with something so…so…" she turned to face them. "…wonderful..."

Sebastian opened his mouth then closed it. The thought for a moment, trying to find and answer. But all he could do was shrug. Melody giggled. Then she went up to them both and spoke quietly.

"You know what? Sometime I even pretend, I have…fins." she giggled nervously.

"Like a mermaid?" Peter said, grinning slightly.

Melody smiled slightly. "Well, yeah." she said simply.

She turned and swam a little away. Sebastians face went totally blank and he fell on his side. Peter looked at him, slightly confused. He couldn't see why there was a problem with her pretending to be a mermaid. Peter turned to her, and was surprised to see her laying on a rock, a sad look on her face.

"I wish I could tell my mom how I feel." Melody sighed sadly. "But…she'd never understand. I can talk to crabs but…not to her."

Peter looked down at her sadly. He was used to hearing Melody complain about how her mom never understands her. He always agreed with her, normally because he didn't trust adults anyway. But this seemed to be really getting to her. He wasn't absolutely sure what to do, he wasn't exactly good at this stuff. Sensitivity wasn't his best habit or anything. Peter floated over, and sat next to her. He rubbed his neck nervously before speaking.

"Well…have you ever tried to tell her?"

Melody looked up at him. "Well, not really." she admitted.

"Wait a minute." said Scuttle suddenly. "It's just hit me. How about, you tell Ariel how you really feel."

Sebastian smacked his face. "Oh yes." he said sarcastically. "Just waltz right in and tell her you've been out here, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! We could all just have a big party."

There was a few seconds of silence, in which Peter and Melody stared at Sebastian. Then Melody gasped.

"The party!"

"Say, that reminds me of somthin." said Scuttle, rubbing his chin.

Melody hurried to get her bag as Sebastian got in the water. She jumped in after her. As they began swimming towards the castle, Peter flew above them. It seemed to take for ever before they got to the secret way through the wall. After Melody moved the small pipe, her, Sebastian, and Peter swam through into the other side. After a moment, they came up out of the water. They sat there for a moment, then they heard a dog barking.

"Crap." said Melody in a hushed voice.

Ariel and Max were coming outside just a few feet away from where they were. They all ducked into the water for a second as she passed. When she was gone, they popped up. Then Melody jumped up and started walking quietly and leaned up against the wall of the palace. She was just about the jump up on the window when suddenly she felt a set of arms rap around her waist. She turned her head and saw it was Peter.

"What are you-" But Peter put a finger to her lips.

"Keep your voice down." he whispered.

They sat there for a moment. Melody was about to ask what the problem was when all of a sudden two palace guards started coming out in front of the castle. The stood frozen for a second, keeping deadly quiet. Melody huddled up to Peter a little more. She was so close she could hear his heart beat. Slow at first, but when she had gotten closer to him it seemed to have gotten faster. Then Peter started to drag Melody by the hand around the other side of the wall. When they stopped, he looked around before looking back at her.

"Maybe I should carry you to your room." he pointed up. "It's just up there anyway."

Melody shrugged. "Sure. Be a lot easier."

Peter turned around and she got on his back and rapped her arms around his shoulders. Then in a second he shot up into the air straight to Melodys room. Then in no time, they were on the balcony of her room. When they landed, Melody stepped down and walked into her room.

Ariel was outside with Max, walking along what beach was left on the inside of the wall. She laughed slightly as Max began to run around and play in the water. Then she looked at the sky. A few seagulls were flying around the clouds as the sound of the wave hitting the wall echoed. Then she sighed.

"I miss you daddy." she said quietly. "I wish you could be here with us."

She looked down at the ground for a second. She stared at the water that was clashing up on the shore. Ariel smiled at it for a moment. She looked around to see if she was alone. When she saw she was alone, she slipped out of her shoes and started walking towards the water. She hesitated for a moment, then stepped in the edge of the water. The waves fell calmly over her feet, cooling them gently. Ariel closed her eyes and sighed happily. She felt for a minute like she was back home, back to the place where she had left so long ago. There was nothing keeping her from staying here all night, nothing at all.

"Mother?"

Ariels eyes snapped open as she looked around, but saw no one. She was completely alone. Then she looked up and saw Melody standing on her balcony, looking down at her. She was already in her pink ball gown and had a towel on her head. Ariel froze, not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing?" Melody called.

"Uh…nothing." Ariel said quickly.

With that, Melody stepped back into her room. She closed her curtains slightly, and leaned against the wall. Her, Sebastian, and Peter all sighed.

"I'll be right up." Ariel called.

They all gasped in horror. Suddenly, Melody started running around the room. She threw her towel off her head and started running towards the closet. Sebastian went to her side table and grabbed a pink ribbon off that was hanging on the mirror. When Melody came back out, she was rushing to get her shoes on.

"Gezz, calm down Mels." exclaimed Peter, staring as Melodys continued to rush.

"I can't." Melody said hurryingly. "She coming now. God, if she sees me…"

Just then, they heard Ariels voice coming from outside her door.

"Melody?"

"One minute." called Melody.

Melody then grabbed the ribbon Sebastian was holding behind her. But she didn't realized he was still holding it as she started ting it in a small bow. Peter noticed this and laughed.

"Uh, Melody…" he chuckled.

"No time." she said quickly. Then she started pushing him out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure thing Mels." said Peter.

"Good."

"By the way," Peter smiled at her. "Happy Birthday."

Melody smiled back. "Thanks Pete. I'll see you later."

She closed the curtains, she heard footsteps coming up to her door. She heard the sound of wind blowing behind her. She knew Peter was gone. One less thing to worry about. Melody rushed over and grabbed her tiara off her table and placed it on her head. As she looked down, she notice her bag full of shells was still by her table. Melody walked in front of it, and kicked it under the table just as her mother opened the door. Melody smiled at her, trying to hide her obvious mischief.

"I'm ready." she said, curtsying.

But her tiara slipped and fell on her face. She pushed it up and smiled nervously at her mother through her fallen bangs. Ariel laughed and walked in next to her.

"Here, let me help."

Melody sighed before sitting down. She put her tiara on the table as Ariel began to brush her hair. Then the door opened again and Eric walked in. He smiled at them.

"So, we're having a bad hair day, huh?"

Ariel smirked at him. "Well if we were you wouldn't be helping, would you?"

Eric shrugged. "Well I just wanted to let you know, there're a lot of people down stairs-"

"Oh we'll be right down." Ariel cut across him. "Give us two minutes."

Eric laughed as he shut the door. "Right, two minutes." when the door was closed he mumbled, "Now where have I heard that before."

Back in the room, Ariel had continued brushing Melodys hair, smiling slightly. Melody on the other hand was far from happy. She was staring at the floor, thinking about what she was about to do. Then she huffed.

"Mom, put down the brush. It's hopeless."

Ariel smiled down at her and put the brush down. "Oh, you look beautiful."

Melody still looked sad. She continued to talk as Ariel started putting her hair up in a pink tie.

"Do I have to do this? Everyone thinks I'm…weird."

"Oh honey," Ariel said sweetly. "Everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know I did." then she smirked. "I was a regular fish out of water."

Melody raised an eyebrow. "You? No way."

She walked around Ariel and marched her way to the balcony. Ariel looked back at her worryingly. Melody leaned on the railing. She didn't say anything for a moment. When she next spoke, it was with worry and nervousness.

"I guess I'm just afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself."

"Melody," whispered Ariel. "this isn't just about the party, is it?"

Melody didn't say anything. She continued to stare out at the ocean, watching a few dolphins flip in the air. She continued to stare at the water. It was hard to hide the longing in her eyes. Luckily, Ariel didn't seemed to have noticed. Then Ariel walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Melody didn't say anything. "You know you can always tell me anything."

Now Melody looked up at her, and unreadable expression on her face. Ariel smiled reassuringly. After a moment, Melody smiled back. The she took a deep breathe.

"Well,…ok. I mean, it's kinda crazy and…sort of impossible. Now don't freak," she said quickly. "But, what I dream about, more than anything in the whole world, is-"

But she was cut off as a nock on the window came from behind them. Melody and Ariel turned to see who it was. It was Eric. He had come back to see when they were coming down.

"How's it coming." he stared at Melody. "Melody, is that you? You look beautiful."

Melody smiled at the ground. Ariel laughed.

"He's right. Now, we'll talk later." her and Eric started leading Melody out of her room. "And don't worry about tonight. Your going to have a wonderful time. Trust me."


	4. Not So Happy Birthday

Not So Happy Birthday

Ch. 4

Down in the ballroom, the party had already started. The food was out, the music was playing, and young kids were dancing gracefully with their partners. Once the song had ended, everyone stopped dancing and clapped as the band stood up and bowed towards them. Then as the clapping stopped, Grimsby walked up and cleared his throat. When they all turned to him, he called out loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"My I present," he called, gesturing up the flight of stares. "Her royal Highness, Princess Melody."

From behind the wall, Melody could feel herself shaking with nerves. But once her name was called, she stepped out, and started walking down the stairs. As she continued everyone started clapping loudly. Many unfamiliar faces stared up at her. Melody started breathing heavily, but quietly.

"Oh yeah." She said quietly. "Mom's right. I can do this."

From behind her, Sebastian was still tangled up in her bow. He tried to move, but made no progress. Then finally, Melody reached the floor. A few of the girls and boys bowed to her. She bowed back, smiling slightly. Then from behind her she heard someone cough behind her. She turned to see a boy standing in front of her. He had bright blond hair that was below her ears, blue eyes and a dark blue shirt. He smiled at her.

"Um, hi." he said. "Would you,…like to dance?"

He held his hand out to her. Melody looked at it curiously. She wasn't sure what to do. Then she looked back up at her mother, who smiled encouragingly.

"Go on."

Melody turned back to the boy and smiled slightly.

"Sure, ok."

As he took her hand, he lead them out onto the middle of the ballroom floor. Ariel and Eric smiled at each other before looking back at Melody. Then Ariel crossed her fingers and hid them behind her back. After a moment, Melody and the boy just stood there, waiting for the music to begin. Then they heard the tapping from the conductor, and the music started. It was a slow and gentle tune that started immediately. As they started to dance, Melody and the boy grew closer to each other. He placed on hand on her mid back, the other griped her hand tightly. He started leading them around the dance floor gracefully and slowly. Melody was surprised at how good things were going. Then the music got louder and slightly faster. After twirling around for a moment, the boy pulled Melody close to him. He put his hand around her waist, keeping her close to him. Melody looked down at the floor for a moment. Then she looked up, smiling at him, and he smiled back. Then suddenly his face fell into what seemed like complete shock.

"Ow." he winced.

Melody looked up at him worryingly. As he pulled back, he lifted his finger up. Here hanging on his finger, was Sebastian. For a moment all they could do was stare at each other. Then the boy started screaming and flailing his arm around, trying to get Sebastian off. Everyone was staring at them. Melody could feel herself blushing slightly. Then after a minute, he finally was able to fling him off. But as he did, he tripped and fell backwards onto a table, right into a punch bowl. Meanwhile Sebastian was soaring through the air. As he started to come down, Louis came out with a giant birthday cake. Unfortunately, he didn't see Sebastian come dropping down right into the cake. The whole thing seemed to explode everywhere. Melody put her arms up to keep it from getting in her hair and face. After a moment, she looked up. There was a large pile of cake and icing on a table. Sebastian and Louis were covered in head to foot in it. Melody rushed over to the table and kneeled down.

"Oh no."

Then Sebastian burst out of a small lump of icing. His face was contorted with rage.

"Dat's it." he wiped cake out of his eyes. "I'm bookin meself on a cruise." he blew out the candle that was still lit on his head.

"I'm so sorry." Melody said sadly.

The blond boy had gotten up. He was completely drenched in punch., pieces of fruit sliding off his shirt.

"Well I should say-"

"Are you ok Sebastian?"

Melody had not even heard the boy. He turned and realized who she was talking to, and frowned at her.

"…so…"

Melody turned to him, face turning pink. Then people started muttering in the crowd.

"Who is she talking to?" asked a girl.

Another boy laughed. "Ha, she's talking to a crab."

Now everyone in the room started to laughing now. Melody stood up, not knowing what to do. She just stood there, listening to the laughter fill up the room. Melody was standing in the middle of the floor. Everyone in there kept laughing hysterically at her. The laughter rang in Melodys ears, piercing through her brain. Then she buried her face in her hands and started crying. The laughter got louder and louder, no end in sight. It kept going until finally, Melody couldn't take it anymore. Then, face still in her hands, she started running towards the stairs. She didn't stop for no one, not even when both Ariel and Eric called at her.

"Melody." Ariel called.

She didn't seem to have heard her. She just kept running until finally, she was gone.

Melody was on her bed, crying softly. She should've known this would end badly. After a moment, she wiped her eyes and stared down her bed. She looked in her bag. The weird shell she had found glittered up at her. Melody reached down and grabbed it. Then she sat up and laid back on her pillows, crying more. At that moment, Ariel came in and sat next to Melody.

"Oh sweetheart," she put her hand on Melodys chin. "I'm so sorry."

Melody didn't look at Ariel. "What's wrong with me?" she whimpered.

"Oh, nothings wrong with you."

"Mom, I'm the princess of disaster!"

Melody planted her face in her pillows, crying harder. Ariel huffed and looked around for a moment, as if the right words to say would just pop up out of nowhere. Then she looked back at Melody.

"Being a teenager…is hard. And uh, all kids your age feel…awkward, and…"

Melody hadn't been paying attention to Ariel. She was staring at the gold necklace like thing. As her mother was talking, she had rubbed it with her finger, and some of the dirt came off. And when it did, there was a large yellow letter on it. As Melody had started to brush the rest of the dirt away, she saw her name written in neat yellow hand writing. She stared at it in awe and confusion.

"Melody?" Melody whispered. "What is this? My name's on here!"

Then as she started fiddling with it, it popped open. As it did, a bright light filled up the room as a large image floated up. It was a picture of a large golden palace. Yet the background seemed a little different, not like any land Melody had ever seen. Then sweet music was coming from it the minute it opened. It wasn't like anything Melody had ever seen before. A slow little tune sounded so strange, and yet so familiar.

"That song." she breathed. "Where have I heard it?"

Melody continued to stare at the image. Then she started at the things floating around it. Around it was what appeared to be half human, half fish people floating around it. Mermaids. Melody knew what this place must be.

"It's Atlantica. With merpeople and everything." Melody turned to Ariel. "Mother, you said it was just an old fish tale."

Ariel didn't answer. Then she reached over and took the necklace from Melody and closed it.

"Were did you get this?" she breathed.

Melody looked away, fiddling with her feet. "I…I-I found it..."

"You went over the wall, didn't you?" asked Ariel sternly.

"Actually, I went under it." Melody admitted. "I hate that stupid wall."

"Melody, you know you're not aloud in the sea!"

"But why?" Melody stood on her bed. "And why dose that necklace have my name on it?"

"Melody, listen to me."

"You're hiding something from me."

It was a statement, not a question. Ariel stared at her for a moment. Then her face fell and she started yelling.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again, do you hear me? It's dangerous in the sea-"

"How would you know!?" Melody cried. "You've never even been in it!"

They stared at each other for a moment before Melody started crying. Then she snatched the necklace from Ariels hand and ran off. Just then the door opened and Eric walked in. He had barley walked in before Melody rushed passed him.

"Melody…" Ariel called. But it was not good. Melody was already gone.

"Oh no."

She sat on the bed, face in her hands. Then Eric walked over and sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Ariel darling,…we both knew this day would come."

"Oh Eric," Ariel sighed. "You're right. It's time we trusted her with the truth."

Melody was outside of the wall, stomping along the beach. She was so furious with her mother she didn't even realize where she was going. As Melody walked on, she walked passed Sebastian, who was sitting on a rock.

"Oh now child, it's gonna be ok." he assured her. "You know, when I was a teenager, you couldn't get me out of my shell for nothin. I had dis high squeaky voice, and dees itty bitty little pinchers. And den one day, boom." (A/N: Cant tell what he says next. Sorry. :p)

Melody wasn't even listening to Sebastian, she didn't even seemed to noticed him. She continued to look around the land for a minute, then saw a small paddle boat sitting against a rock. Melody went over behind it and started pushing it up towards the water.

"Young lady, just where do you think you going?" Sebastian asked sternly.

"I gotta figure this out." Melody grunted as she continued to push.

"Melody?"

They looked up. There standing on the side of a rock, looking down on them, was Peter. But they saw he wasn't alone. Right next to him was a small golden light that Melody knew must be Tinker Bell. Tink was a nice little fairy with blond hair that was always in a high bun, bright blue eyes, pale fluttering wings and golden tanned skin, always dripping in her fairy dust. Peter straightened up and floated down towards them and landed next to Melody, Tinker Bell floating after them, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Peter, Tink?" Melody said, confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"Guess I just wanted to see how everything went, and Tink wanted to see you." Peter looked at Melody curiously. "But what are _you_ doing here?"

"What's it look like? I'm leaving this place."

"But why?"

Melody stopped for a moment, then turned to him and leaned against the boat. She started to explain everything that had happened from the time she got to the ballroom, to when she ran out of the room. Peter looked shockingly at her.

"Aww Mel, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah,…me too."

"Hey Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…can I see it?"

Melody looked at him for a moment, then she took the shell in her hands and opened it. As the sweet music played the image of Atlantica shone brightly, even brighter than Tinker Bells light, illuminating each others faces. Melody looked at Peter and saw he seemed to be struck with awe and amazement. After gazing at it for another second, Melody closed the locket. Peter blinked a few times before speaking.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I know."

Melody clutched the necklace tightly in her hands. When she spoke her voice was barley a whisper, yet seemed to carry so they all could hear her.

"I know this necklace means something. But if no ones gonna tell me," Melody turned back towards the sea. "I'm gonna find out myself."

She walked forward and continued to push on the boat again. Peter looked at her for a moment. Then he got a sudden idea.

"Maybe not?"

Melody stopped pushing and turned to face him. "What?"

"Maybe you don't have to do it alone."

"Are you saying you want to help?"

"Well duh! As if I'm going to let you go out there by yourself. Anything could happen to you."

Melody smiled kindly, but at the same time exasperated. She was touched by his kindness, but a little annoyed by him being so tactless.

"You know I can take care of myself Peter." Melody put her hands on her hips. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to handle danger or anything."

"Sorry," said Peter shrugging. "I didn't mean it anything. And I know you can take care of things yourself, but that doesn't meant you don't need help."

"But how can you help. Neither of us know anything about this thing, or what it means."

"Yeah, that's why we are going to find the answers."

"How?"

Peter thought for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Two words." he held up two fingers for each word. "Never Land."

"WHAT!" shouted Sebastian.

Melody gapped at him. "Never Land? You really think I can find out about this thing there?"

"Maybe. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess we could try."

Peter beamed at her. "Great. Lets go."

"But Peter, you have to fly to get to Never Land, and I can't."

"I know." Peter turned to Tinker Bell. "Give her the dust Tink."

Tink folded her arms and turned her head away. Her jealousy had kicked in again. Melody might be her friend too, but she was still a girl. Now Tink didn't always act like this towards her, sometimes she could be rather nice. But fairies are so small, they only have room for one feeling at a time. And right now jealousy was the only thing on her mind. Peter rolled his eyes at her.

"Tink…"

Tinker Bell turned her back to him, arms folded, nose in the air. Peter sighed as he whispered to her.

"Gosh Tink, if she can't fly back, I guess I'll just have to _carry_ her there."

At once, Tinks jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She turned and gapped at Peter, who had a smirk of victory on his face. Suddenly Tink shoot towards Melody and started circling her, covering her whole figure in dust. Tinker Belle continued to coat her in dust even as she began to protest.

"I think have enough dust Tink." Melody giggled.

Tink backed away and smiled proudly. Peter floated up to Melody.

"Now, just think happy thoughts."

Melody closed her eyes. Many thought of the sea, her little friends in it came crashing through her mind. But also came a few thought about Peter. Thought of them playing together, laughing at their jokes, and messing around with Sebastian, which they did all the time. When Melody opened her eyes she saw Peter smiling widely at her. As she looked down she saw she was now floating _feet_ off the ground. Melody gasped for a moment, then smiled as she began flying around, laughing loudly. Peter smiled up at her. Melody floated down to were he was, smiling confidently.

"So, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Peter grabbed Melodys hand and they both began to fly into the sky. Sebastian had been staring at this in such shock he almost couldn't speak. Now however he seemed to have come out of his trance, and began calling them, begging them to come back.

"Peter, Melody please! You're making a big mistake!"

Morgana was watching all this from her magic globe. She smiled wickedly at she watch Sebastian try and fail to call the two children back.

"Oh this is delicious." Morgana cackled. "This is divine. Now she's got her little friend helping her out. This just gets better and better."

Both her and Undertow laughed evilly.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"We follow them."

"But how? If they're going-"

"You are forgetting" Morgana cut across him. "That I am a witch. And I happen to know how to get to this Never Land by sea."

"You do?"

"Always the tone of surprise." Morgana said mockingly. "Now, first we must follow them. The rest of my plan with go from there."

**Omg, this was 16 pages! Well, I think it was worth it. I hope you like this chapter. Comment please! Be honest, but please be nice. ****J**


	5. Welcome To Never Land

Welcome To Never Land

Ch. 5

Sebastian was swimming in the water towards the wall. As he floated through the hole, he began to walk on shore. Then he started to walk up a small flight of steps.

"Alright Sebastian," he said calmly. "You must remain calm. Dis is not your fault. All you have ta do is go in dere, and calmly explain dat Melody has run away. No reason ta loose your head. Whatever you do, you absolutely, positively, must…not…panic…"

Then from a distance he heard Ariels voice. "Melody?"

Then Sebastian screamed and he started scrambling towards her.

"Melody's gone! Melody's gone! Melody's gone!" he yelled.

Ariel and Eric looked over at him in shock. Ariel spoke first.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here-"

"All my fault! I tried to stop them!" Sebastian began crying into Ariels dress. "I don't deserve to live!"

"Who's them?" asked Eric.

"And what do you mean gone? Gone where?" said Ariel.

Sebastian looked up at her and stammered, "Out…out…to Never Land…"

His cries were muffled as he blew his nose into Ariels dress. Her and Eric stared at each other.

"Never Land?" Eric asked. "What's that?"

Ariel didn't say anything, she didn't even seemed to have heard him. She was standing there in shock staring at Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" she gasped. "H-how could she be going!?"

"We're almost there Mel." Peter shouted from ahead, and he reached out his hand. "Take my hand, it's gonna get bumpy."

Melody, who had been flying up side down, straightened up and took his hand. He held back tightly.

"Now remember," Peter shouted, a grin spreading on his face. "No matter what happens, don't…let…GO!"

As he said 'go', they stared shooting through the air, getting faster and faster. When they went through the star, the world burst into colors in multiple amazing kaleidoscope images. Many unfamiliar voices seemed to be issuing from them.

-I'm her daughter Jane-

-Blast that scurvy boy-

-Tinker Bell, you're alive-

-Three cheers for Jane-

-I'll always believe in you Peter Pan-

The images and voices continued as wind blew on their faces, blowing Melodys bangs far behind her head. Melody was staring to loose breath as they kept going. Then they came to a sudden halt, breaking apart for a moment. As they continued to float along, it happened.

In the distance Melody saw a bright, ruby sun was coming up, the light exposing a magnificent island in the middle of a beautiful, sparkling ocean. One on corner, there were what looked like little tents with smoke coming from them, on the other was a small pool of water in the middle of the forest that seemed to sparkle, in the front of the island was a large floating pirate ship, and in the ocean a little to the far left, was a large cave in the shape of a skull. Over all this was a magnificent rainbow with every color you could imagine. It almost looked solid, as though you could go touch it. All Melody could do was stare. She had never, in all her life, had seen anything this wonderful.

"Never Land…" she breathed. "It's so…beautiful…"

Peter smiled. "I thought you might say that. Would you like a tour?"

Melody beamed at him. "Is that a trick question?! I'd love one!"

They smiled at each other before descending towards the island. Although Melody was a good flyer, Peter was better and faster. She had to call him twice when he got too far. As they continued into the sky they got closer to the large rainbow. Peter flew up to Melody, put an arm around her shoulder, took her hand, and pulled it down. Melodys hand met the rainbow, colors splashing far into the air. Melody smiled brightly. When she looked up she saw Peter smiling widely at her. Melody smiled shyly at him. Then Peter pulled her forward and they went through the rainbow. When they got out Melody saw Peter covered in green, yellow and orange. She however was covered in blue, purple and pink. They laughed as they descended down towards the island.

"There's the Indian Camp," said Peter, pointing to each location. "Pixie Hollow, Skull Rock, Mermaid Lagoon-"

"Mermaid Lagoon?" Melody gasped. "There are mermaids here?"

"Yeah. Would you like to meet them?"

"Oh Peter I'd love to!"

"Alright, come on."

They started to sore through the air, right towards the mermaids. As they came closer, Peter rooster called. When they turned they started waving and calling his name.

"Hey girls."

"Hello Peter." they all said.

"Where've you been?" asked a blond

"Oh you know," said Peter, sitting on a rock. "Places to go, things to do. Actually I wanted to ask-"

"Who's she?"

She pointed at Melody, who was sitting on the edge of a rock, feet in water.

"Oh, that's Melody."

"Hi." Melody said kindly.

"Another girl!" a redhead exclaimed. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"And in her pajamas too!" snapped a black-haired mermaid.

Melodys smile faded and she stared at them. Why were they acting this way? She didn't do anything to them.

"She needs some help with something, so I brought her here." said Peter.

"Oh, how sweet of you." the redhead sneered as she stared daggers at Melody.

Melody glared back at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Then stop staring at her." snapped a mermaid from behind her.

This one had dark brown hair with what looked like bleach blond highlights and was a high ponytail with a starfish in it, pink clam shells, emerald green eyes and multiple freckles around her nose. She seemed a little friendlier than the others. She swam up to Melody.

"Ignore my sisters. They do this to all girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they all have a crush on Peter, and they get pretty jealous easily."

"That explains it."

The mermaid smiled. "I'm Ana by the way."

"Melody." Melody said kindly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my sisters." Ana spoke loudly so the others could hear her. "They always act like bullies to new girls."

"Hold your tongue Oceana!" snapped another brunette.

"Don't call me that!" Ana snapped.

The mermaids glared at Ana, then they glanced at Melody. Then a blond came up.

"I'm…I'm sorry about what I said." she said harshly. "And…I'm sure…we all are…"

"It's quiet alright." said Melody. "No hard feelings."

The mermaid looked up at her, smiling slightly. The two began talking and the next thing they knew Melody was talking with all the mermaids. Peter was surprised at how well they got along. Normally they hated any girl that went near him, but they seemed to really like her for some reason. Or at least they did now. After a while, they even invited her to swim her them.

"I'd love to!" Melody exclaimed.

After swimming for a while Peter and Melody left to see the rest of the island. By the time the sun had set, Peter had shown Melody the whole island. They had flown around in Dead Mans Cave, played hide and seek in Skull Rock and flew around in the jungle. After a while, they stopped at a river to wash off due to the sweating they had done from moving all day.

"This place is amazing." said Melody as she rinsed off her arms.

"You really think so?" asked Peter.

"Yeah. I mean, look at it!"

Melody gestured around them. Peter smiled as he gazed at the beautiful place he was proud to call home.

"Come on." he said standing up. "There's some guys I want you to meet."

As they continued through the trees, they saw a small clearing. In the middle was a dark, strangely shaped tree. Peter flew towards the top and moved a few leaves to revile a large whole.

"After you." he said gesturing to the whole.

Melody looked down it nervously. But being brave(and receiving a push from Peter)she dived. She rushed down the strange slide, feeling wind brush her side as she continued to twist and turn. When she reached the bottom, she went into the air and bounced on a bed-like surface. She was about to land on the floor when Peter zoomed up and caught her. Melody gapped at him.

"How the heck did you do that?"

Peter shrugged, "I know a short cut."

He set her down, laughing at the look on her face. He turned to the room, put a hand to his mouth.

"Lost Boys. Fall in!"

Suddenly, Melody heard laughter coming from above. Then five boys were hanging up side down in front of her.

"Sound off."

One by one, each boy landed on their feet, calling their name.

"Slightly…Nibs…The Twins…"

As the last boy fell, he fell right on his face. Everyone laughed and Melody couldn't help but giggle.

"Cubby…" the boy mumbled.

Melody smiled, "Nice to meet-"

But before she could say more, something fell in her lap. After a few seconds, she realized it was another boy. He began wiggling in her lap, smiling at them all.

"Oh yeah, that's Tootles."

Peter laughed at the look on Melodys face as Tootles began crawling up her back and shoulders. Melody laughed trying to grab him, but he was too fast. Then he fell into her lap, smiling at her. She laughed as Peter went over to her.

"Boys, this is Melody. She's gonna be here for a while."

"Hi." Melody said brightly.

The boys looked at her, smiling happily. Then the one called Cubby walked up to her.

"Are you here to be our new mother?"

Melody turned to Peter. "Mother?"

"It's like a game." Peter answered. "I'm the father, their the kids and the girl is the mother."

"Is she Peter?" asked the boy called Slightly.

"Well, not really. She needs help with something so I brought her here. After that she's going back I guess."

"Oh."

At this all the boys faces changed from hopeful to disappointment. Melody looked down at them sadly. At that point Tinker Bell flew up to Peter. She started talking to him, but all that came out was ringing sound of bells. However, from being around her for so long, Melody had been able to learn Tinks fairy language and always knew what she said.

*Peter, don't you think it's getting late?*

"Yeah, good thinking Tink." Peter turned to Melody. "Boys, bed."

"But what about a story?" said the Twins.

Peter looked at them for a moment, then he turned to Melody.

"Do you think you could…I mean…" he gestured to the boys. "Just tonight you reckon?"

Melody bit her lip. "I suppose I could."

The boys cheered and leaped. They all suddenly ran up and sat down in front of Melody. Melody stared at the enthusiasm of the children. Then she smiled.

"Ok, lets see." Melody thought for a moment. "Have you heard the story of Snow White?"

The boys shook their heads and Melody smiled.

"Well, your in luck." she cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, there was wonderful kingdom. In it ruled a lovely king and queen, and a beautiful princess. She was most beautiful, inside and out. Her lips red as blood, hair black as night, skin white as snow. And so they named her, Snow White…"

The boys were barley awake, eyes drooping and yawning, as Melody later finished the story. Her and Peter took them all to their beds. Afterwards they went to the other room were Peters large bed lay. They stared at each other.

"You take the bed."

Melody blinked at him. "What? No I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I'll sleep in my hammock, I like that better than the bed anyway."

Melody glanced at the bed. "You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Melody smiled and nodded as she leaped onto the bed.

"Night Peter."

"Night Mel."

But as Melody went to sleep on the bed, Peter watched her closely. He had been wanting to take her here for years, and now he had finally done it. All he had to do was convince her to stay.

"I love you Melody." he breathed, not knowing how strong his words really were.

**There you are, ch. 5. Do you think I ended it well? I hope so. Please comment. And give me ideas if you had any, no matter what they are. I could always use a little help. ****J**


	6. Knock Out

Knock Out

Ch.6

Melody had spent the entire day searching around Never Land. Though Peter said not to go anywhere alone since she didn't know the island, she had taken the chance and had traveled around. It was like a wonderful place taken right out of a dream. She had even met the Indian Princess Tiger Lily while walking through the jungle. She was a very pretty girl with darkly tanned skin, a round kind face, bright hazel eyes and raven dark hair. The two girls had gotten along real well.

"It is very nice to meet you Melody." she said kindly as they walked on the beach. "It has been a long time since Peter brought a girl here."

Melody nodded. "Yeah, he told me about them a while ago."

"Do you think he ever misses them?" Lily asked.

Melody thought about this. Peter had never given any indication that he missed Wendy or Jane, and Melody didn't have the heart to ask. Melody sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, never asked."

"Melody."

The two girls turned and saw Peter floating towards them. Right behind them was Tinker Bell.

"We've you been, I've been looking all over for you. Hey Lily."

"Hello."

"I'm sorry Pete." said Melody. "But I wanted to see the rest of the island."

"Well, it's getting late, I should probably be getting home. Bye Peter, bye Melody."

Peter and Melody waved as Lily walked off. When she had gone, Melody turned back to Peter.

"Sorry if I worried you."

"It's ok. Just let me know if your going somewhere next time, ok?"

Melody opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a sudden loud canon blasting in the distance. Peter and Melody turned searching for the creation of the sound.

"Hook." Peter said harshly.

"That pirate you're always messing with?"

"Yeah, he must be trying to get me to fight him." he looked down at Melody. "You wanna try and get a look at him?"

"Sure."

Peter took hold of Melodys hand and led her out of the jungle, Tinker Bell floating just behind them. As they shot into the sky the landed on an unusually soft and hard cloud. They landed, bellies down, on top of it and started to slowly crawl over to the edge. As Melody looked down she was the large ship she had seen yesterday when she came to Never Land. It was kind of small and she could just make out ant-like figures walking around on it.

"Could we get closer?" she asked.

"Alright." said Peter. "But yourself hidden."

Him, Melody and Tink all floated at least three clouds down before they finally landed. Now Melody could really see everything. It was a large well designed ship, nothing like the one back at home, but it looked alright. She could see multiple pirates walking along the deck of the ship. Some were carrying barrels and crates, others wiping the floor with brushes and mops, but a few were at the canons and filling them up.

"I'm going in." Peter whispered as he turned to Melody. "Melody, you stay here with Tink."

"Why?!" Melody said abruptly. "I wanna go down there too."

"First of all," Peter cut across her. "there's all of them and only two of us, and I don't know if you know how to fight-"

"Excuse me!" Melody said shocked, hands on hips.

"Let me finish! Second you've never fought them before, you don't know what your up against. Trust me they're idiots, but they can still fight."

Melody huffed and rolled her eyes, but she was forced to except defeat this time.

"Fine." she said through gritted teeth.

"Good, so-"

"On one condition," Melody said suddenly. "You have to let me fight them next time no matter what."

Peter smirked and shook his head. "No way."

"Yes way!"

Melody stood up on the cloud and folded her arms defiantly and Peter blinked at her. Melody was the only one that was not afraid to stand up to him, even at his angriest times. She always had a way of impressing him with her daring, rebellious and spunky nature, even if it went a little far sometimes. It was one of the many things about her that intrigued him most. He gave a half smile, half smirk as he continued to stare at her.

"Alright, fine."

"Good."

Peter smirked at her for a moment before jumping up and shooting down fast toward the ship. Melody sat down and laid on her front and folded her arms under her chin, waiting for what was about to happen.

"Oh Captain Hooooook!" Peter shouted as he swerved around the ship.

"Pan!" someone on ship shouted.

Melody squinted down to see who had yelled. She saw just on the deck was a tall man dressed in a red coat and hat with a white feather in it, black shoes and a large sword in it holder. This she assumed must be Captain Hook, the pirate Peter often boasted about messing around with. As he walked on the deck he grabbed his sword and pointed it threateningly at Peter.

"Blast him!"

Peter laughed. "Ha ha, take your best shot captain!"

Peter laughed as he dodged all of the crews cannonballs, fighting the pirates and making the crew hit themselves. Melody laughed as she watched this, and as she watched she began to learn the crews moves and skills. She kept trying to crawl over to get an even better look, but kept getting pulled back by Tinker Bell tugging hard on her hair.

"Ouch!" Melody winced. "Ok I'll stay back."

Melody glared at Tink before looking back down at the ship.

"Just accept it captain." said Peter, swinging on one of the ships ropes. "You can't beat me."

"Don't be too sure about that boy." said Hook. "I know all your tricks."

"Not all my tricks Hooky." Peter laughed.

Hook was about to say something when one of his crew spoke.

"Hey Cap'n, what that up there?"

Hook walked over to the crew member, took out his telescope and looked up. His gaze seemed to be faced towards the cloud Melody was on. Thinking he might be looking for her Melody lowered herself from view.

"There's defiantly someone up there Cap'n." said the pirate. "I saw it moving earlier."

Hook removed the telescope and glared up at the cloud Melody was on.

"It must be an ambush! Fire now!"

Before anyone could do anything one of the crew had already fired a cannon. Even as Tink kept pulling on her hair, Melody looked down in time to see a cannonball shooting right at her. And a second later it had shot through the cloud at her.

A blinding, sickening pain…a flash of light…a distant scream…and the sensation of falling down a long tunnel…

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers! What will happen to Melody? How will her and Peter find the answers to the necklace? And will Tinker Bell ever stop pulling on Melodys hair? Find out next ch. on…Return To The Sea!**


	7. Strangers Help

Strangers Help

Ch. 7

Melody began to stir. As she did the feeling started to come back and she felt a soft furry blanket of some sort beneath her. The blackness finally started to fade as her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was still a little blurry, but after she blinked a few times she discovered that she was back in the hideout, under the covers of the large bed.

She tried to sit up, but even as she did her head felt incredibly dizzy and she felt as though she was going to be sick. She placed a hand on her head she felt something that felt like large bandages wrapped tightly but gently around her head. She just leaned up a little, supported by her forearms, and looked around to see if she was alone in the room. Then she saw, just next to her and sitting on a stump was Peter, playing his flute and his back turned to her.

"Peter?" Melody groaned.

Peter suddenly stopped playing and turned around to face her.

"Melody! You're awake!"

Peter dropped his flute shot right towards her and gave her a huge hug that nearly knocked the wind out of her.

"Oof-Peter I can't breath!"

Peter backed up but kept a firm grip on her shoulders. He looked to be half happy, half annoyed.

"What were you thinking!" he said slightly shaking her. "Melody, I told you to be careful! They could've killed you!"

Even though he was only shaking her a little bit, though under normal circumstances she wouldn't of cared, Melodys head immediately started hurting again.

"Peter stop shaking me." she said annoyed, clutching her head. "I already have a headache."

He let go of her, but stayed close to her. She was wondering why he was acting like this. And why did the look on his face make him look as thought he was angry, relieved and, if it was possible, a little afraid?

"Sorry." he said shiftily. "But honestly Mel, you should've been more careful. You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry." Melody said honestly.

She didn't know what else to say, so she resulted into facing the ground, a shameful look on her face. At once Peters mood softened as he smiled slightly down at her. Then he put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "I should've yelled."

"It's ok." Melody said as she sat up a little more. "So, what happened after I got hit?"

"I was able to distract Hook so I could go get you." said Peter. "We took you to the Indian Camp. Tiger Lily and the others helped fix you up."

"Anything bad?"

"Not really. You had a pretty nasty bruise on your head and it had a bad cut. That's what the bandages are for."

Melody nodded understandingly as she put a hand to her head.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." said Peter. "That cannonball must've hit you pretty hard."

"Two days?"

"Yeah. I was really-…I mean, the Lost Boys were really starting to worry about you."

Melody blinked at him for a moment. Then she smirked as she folded her arms.

"Uh huh." she teased. "The Lost Boys. Right."

Peter smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Well,…I guess I was worried too…or something…"

Melody rolled her eyes. "You are such a child." she giggled.

Peter smirked. "Of course I am. I'm Peter Pan! What would I be if I wasn't a child?"

"Some dumb kid in green tights?"

Peter laughed and Melody giggled again. She was happy to see he wasn't still angry or worrying over her. Not that she minded.

"Look, promise me you'll be more careful next time?"

Melody nodded. "I promise."

* * *

After 2 more days of rest, Melody was able to take of her bandages and get out of bed without getting painful headaches. After she had them taken off she had asked to go down to the beach, and Peter agreed. Him, Melody and Tinker Bell were all now sitting in the water, Peter sitting in the air, Tink sitting on his shoulder, Melody in the water and against a rock. None of them said anything for a long time.

"So how do you think we're going to find out about the necklace?" Melody asked suddenly.

Peter looked at her. He had not given a single thought about the necklace since their arrival. He thought he might as well tell her truth.

"Well,…" he started. "I thought maybe, you know…the mermaids-"

"You thought the mermaids would know something about it didn't you?" Melody said smartly.

"Something like that." Peter admitted. "I thought since it had something to do with mermaids then maybe might know something. But I don't think they can help."

"Then who can?"

"I know someone who could help you."

Peter, Tinker Bell and Melody all gasped, Tink letting out a sharp ringing noise, and turned around. There in the middle of the river was a small gray shark with a large black fin, yellowed eyes and black stripes on his back. They stared at him, wondering who he was and where he had come from. It was Melody who broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

"Oh right, were are my manners?" the shark bowed to them. "My name is Undertow, and you are?"

"I'm Peter and this is Melody." Peter gestured to them. "What was that you said?"

"I said I know someone who can help. I over heard your conversation and it just so happens, I know who can help you."

"Who?!" Melody gasped, rushing forward towards Undertow.

"My good friend Morgana. She's a magical sea witch who knows everything."

"And she can tell us what this locket means, why it has my name on it?" Melody asked hopefully.

"Sure kid." Undertow chuckled. "If she can't help ya, no one can."

Melody looked at him for a moment. Then she looked up at Peter.

"What do you think?"

Peter shrugged. "Never heard of her. But I guess it's worth a shot, don't you think?"

Melody nodded. "Take us to her."

Undertow grinned. "Follow me."

They all began to float out more towards the sea. Quite suddenly Peter halted.

"Wait a minute Tink." Peter turned to her. "You need to stay."

*But-* Tink started, but Peter shook his head.

"No Tink. You need to stay here and keep watch on the Lost Boys while we're gone."

*You can't-*

"Oh yes I can." Peter said forcefully. "Tinker Bell, you stay here, understand?"

Tinker Bell looked very angry, but accepted defeat with a sigh and a slight nod.

*Fine. But be careful Peter, and you too Melody.*

"Of course Tink." said Melody.

"Don't worry Tink, we'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**Yes, I know this one was short, but the next one will be longer I promise. I'm still trying to finish this **_**and**_** do take care of school, and it's killing me! Do you think this one was good? I hope so. I promise I'll get the next ones up soon. Please leave comments.**


	8. Transformations

Transformations

Ch. 8

Peter and Melody were following Undertow goin out more and more into the sea. They were about to ask how much farther they had to go when he spoke.

"We're almost there." he said, then he turned to them. "Now there's just one thing you need to know, she is underwater."

"What?" said Peter.

"But how are we suppose to-" Melody started.

"Don't worry, there's a small cave under that isn't in water." said Undertow. "It's not that far down. You ready?"

Peter and Melody gave each other a serious look, then turned back to Undertow.

"I guess so." said Melody."

Undertow grinned and dove into the water. Peter and Melody gave each other a look of uncertainty, but determination, and both dived in. As soon as they got a few feet under they saw what looked like a small cave of rocks.

"Come on kids." said Undertow.

He floated quickly up into the cave. Melody gave a look to Peter, who had tucked his hat in his belt to keep it from floating away, and he gave her a 'lets just go' sort of look. She nodded, turned and started to head into the cave, him following behind her. Soon enough they had gone through the dark rock cave and into a small clearing. As they looked up they saw some light reflected on the surface. They both swam up until their faces broke the surface. After wiping her eyes, Melody looked around to see were they were.

It was an ordinary cave filled with rocks, boulders and junk. But on the solid ground was a few rocks that resembled chairs of some sort, a large bolder and in it was a woman. Or at least, half of a woman, the other half was that of an octopus. She was tall and skinny, almost like a skeleton, had olive green skin, long boney hands with black nails at the end of her fingers, black oily tentacles and big white hair with grayish streaks. As soon as she saw them she stood from her rock chair and opened her arms wide, a large grin spreading across her blood red lips.

"Oh welcome my darlings!" she said happily. "Oh don't be shy, come in out of the water."

Melody and Peter looked from her to each other and back again in a second, then they swam over to the edge and climbed up on the rocky surface. Then, dripping slightly but still decent, they walked toward her.

"Oh do sit down." Morgana gestured to the small rocks. "You must be tired from having to swim all the way here."

Peter floated over and sat on his rock while Melody walked over to hers. Morgana clapped her hands together.

"Alright then! Lets start with names, shall we?"

"Um, I'm Melody." said Melody.

"And I'm Peter." said Peter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Morgana cleared her throat. "Now then, why have you come?"

Peter was the first to answer.

"Well, we wanted to know what you could tell us about this pendent Melody found."

"Yeah." Melody said as she took the necklace off. "We hoped you could tell us what it was, why it has my name on it. My…mother wouldn't tell me..." *sigh* "She just doesn't understand."

"Oh precious," Morgana said softly, cupping Melodys hands in her own. "You're not the only one with a mother who doesn't understand you. _Believe me_, I know just how you feel."

Morgana took the locket in her hands and she smiled up at them.

"Dear ones, did either of you think that it has your name on it is because it contains your _destiny_?"

Peter and Melody stared at her in confusion, but shook their heads. Then Morgana opened the locket and the image of Atlantica shone brightly throughout the room.

"Now," Morgana spoke calmly, looking deeply at Melody. "Deep down, you know you weren't meant to be a lonely human. What you are is something far more enchanting."

Both Peter and Melody gazed at the image for a moment in awe.

"_A mermaid?_" Melody breathed.

_Uh oh._ Peter thought. _Now what?_

"But…that's impossible…" she said.

"Darling," Morgana laughed. "anything's possible!"

"You mean…you can turn Melody into a mermaid?" Peter asked in amazement.

Morgana closed the locket and smirked at him.

"Piece of fishcake honey." she said in a sassy voice. "And I have just the thing to do it."

Morgana reached from behind her stone chair and pulled out something. It was hard to tell what it was due to all the dust that was on it. But after she blew on it, it turned out to he was now holding a large pink dusty bottle.

"Ursulas magic!" Undertow exclaimed, then he glared at Morgana. "Where'd you get that!?"

"I've been saving it for a special occasion." Morgana said as she uncorked the bottle. "Here we are. One drop of this and you'll be _full_ mermaid."

"Really?" Melody said gladly.

"Come my darling." Morgana said calmly. "Your destiny awaits you…"

She gabbed Melodys foot and slowly tipped the bottle over, and from it, a bright silvery drop of liquid that seemed to be glowing fell and splashed onto Melodys foot. The next minute Melody started to float in the air as an electric green light started to circle around her. Soon it had encased her entire form and she began to spin around. Peter gazed up at her, slightly worried about what might happen next.

Then as the light began to fade slightly, he thought he saw a flash scarlet were her legs were. When the green light fell from her face, he could see that Melody was smiling brightly as she was slowly lowered down. Her and Peter were staring down at her as the green light finally disappeared. Were her legs should have been there was now a bright scarlet mermaid tail. It was long, skinny and prettier than the other mermaid tails Peter had seen.

"I don't believe it!" Melody gasped, grabbing her tail. "I'm a mermaid…"

Morgana raised her hands up in the air. "Say aloud, say it proud!"

She laughed once more. Then Melody jumped into the water and started swimming around, giggling happily. Then she jumped up and did a huge flip in the air.

"I'M A MERMAID!" Melody yelled happily.

And she dove back into the water. Peter smiled after her, but had a sudden though pop in his head. If Melody was a mermaid now, how were they supposed to hang out, do the stuff they usually do? His thoughts seemed to have shown because Morgana was watching him curiously.

"I know what you're thinking." she said. "And I got just the thing."

Peter turned to her, looking confused. Morgana picked up a small stone off the ground and held it between her middle finger and her thumb. Then she poured another small silvery drop onto it. It shone brightly for a moment, then sat peacefully in her hand, which now contained a crystallized stone ring. Morgana held her hand out to Peter.

"Here," she said kindly. "This ring is now enchanted. Just put it on, and you'll be able to breath underwater."

"Really?" Peter said, amazed.

"Of course dear."

Peter looked at it for a moment, then he grabbed it and put it on. It shone for a second. Then he smiled slightly then turned to the water.

"Wait up Mels." he called.

Then he dived into the water after Melody. Morgana smiled wickedly as he left.

"You had this all along!" Undertow exclaimed. "You even brought it with us, you could've changed me back! Why I oughta…"

"Keep your scales on small fry. I'm still reeling them in."

* * *

"Oh daddy I'm so worried."

It was night time, and Ariel, Eric, and King Triton were all out in the sea. They had spent every waking moment looking for Melody.

"Everything going to be alright Ariel." her father assured her. "We have search parties already searching in Never Land and the entire ocean. I'm about to go join them now myself."

"But we've been sailing for days." said Eric. "We haven't been able to get to Never Land or anything."

"As I told you," said Triton. "The only way to get to Never Land is by flying there or by sea…"

"So why haven't we-"

But Triton held up a hand to silence him. Eric closed his mouth.

"Because of the time difference. Time goes by faster in Never Land than it does here. It might take another day or two until you get there."

"Is there a faster way?"

"Yes, but it's through the underwater portal. Only mermaids can get through."

"Oh what are we going to do?" Ariel whimpered.

"Ariel…" said Eric. "Maybe…you should go with him…and look in Never Land."

Ariel gapped at him. "But Eric…"

"I need to stay behind and continue the ship there. But you lived in Never Land for half your life, you know those waters."

Ariel looked down at the sky, at the brightest shining star that was the gateway Never Land. Melody was there somewhere, perfectly unaware of that they were searching for her, or of all the danger she was in.

Eric took her face in his hands and made her look up at him.

"You know our daughter,..._and_ you know Peter. You have to go."

"It may be dangerous." Triton warned.

Ariel looked at Eric for a moment. Then she turned to face her father.

"Eric's right daddy. I should've known I couldn't keep Melody from the sea, it's a part of her, and a part of me."

She gazed back up at the star, which twinkled brightly down at her.

"And Never Land will _always_ be a part of us _both_. I have to go."

Triton looked at her for a moment, then he grabbed his trident tightly and it started to glow. Ariel turned back to Eric and hugged him tightly.

"Bring her home." he whispered.

They broke apart. Eric helped Ariel up on the edge of the boat. She stood up straight, arms outstretched. Then her father raised the trident and shoot it towards her. All at once, she started to float in the air as she was covered in a golden light. Eric stared up at her in amazement. Ariel could feel herself beginning to change. She felt her legs slowly come together and form a tail. Then after a moment, Ariel sat in the air, now back in her tail. She was a mermaid again. As her father lowered his trident, they both smiled slightly. Then as she stated to fall, she put her arms up and dived into the water.

* * *

**Melody and Ariel are mermaids! What's Morgana up to? And what's gonna happen next? Find out next ch. You know the drill. Comment, but be nice, and give me some ideas. ****J**


	9. A Plan Of Action

A Plan Of Action

Ch.9

Peter and Melody were swimming in the water, testing out their new gifts. They were so amazed by them they momentarily for got everything else.

"This is amazing." called Peter as he did a few flips.

"I know." Melody called back. "What a totally cool feeling."

She giggled happily as they both started to float on the surface. Melody smiled at them before facing Peter.

"Care for another game of hide and seek?" Peter challenged. "I bet you I can beat you this time."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Peter, you and I both know that I rule at hide and seek. However, I accept your challenge."

And she covered her eyes as she turned around and began counting. They spent most of the day playing games and observing the amazing ocean. It all seemed to be a lot better now that they could both stay underwater. Peter thought this was so great it was almost better than flying. Melody seemed to be exploding with happiness. She had never been this happy or felt this amazing in all her life. She was laughing, making large leaps in and out of the water, and swam through so many schools of fish. Peter had never seen her this happy.

After a while Peter and Melody decided to go back to Morgana. It took them a while to find her lair again, but they got there eventually. When they did, they saw Morgana and Undertow standing there, as though waiting for them. At once, Melody swam up to her and hugged her tightly around her waist.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

But even as Melody continued to smile and hug her, Morgana began to cry softly. Melody and Peter looked up at her worryingly.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh I just knew this would happen if I did this to you two." Morgana cried, wiping her eyes. "One taste and you're both hooked. Oh Undertow I'm such a failure, such a…"

She couldn't continue. Undertow handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Oh my darlings." Morgana whimpered. "I'm afraid…there wasn't enough magic to make Melodys spell last forever."

Peters jaw dropped and Melodys face faded into a look of utmost horror. Peter thought about all of this for a moment, wondering.

"Melodys? But then…you made mine last forever?" he asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yes indeed."

"So why not hers?"

"Because to enchant a ring takes only simple magic, so I didn't need much power. Turning a human into a mermaid, that's a whole other story. It requires much more power to make it permanent. And there wasn't enough potion to make this a forever spell."

"Please..." Melody pleaded, sounding close to tears. "I don't want to back to being an…_ordinary girl_. Isn't there someway I can stay a mermaid?"

Morgana looked down at her. "Oh I'm afraid there is no possible way."

She began to cry, putting her face in her hands. Peter and Melody looked at each other. Melody looked sadder than ever. He couldn't help but feel terribly sorry for her and went over and put an arm around her and squeezed her gently. As he did, Melody laid her head on his shoulder affectionately.

"Well there is one way."

Peters and Melodys jaws dropped and their faces shoot towards Morgana.

"Oh but it's far too dangerous!"

"What?" asked Melody. "What's too dangerous?"

"Well," Morgana turned to them. "I could make the spell last longer, if only I had my magic trident."

As she spoke, what appeared to be ink came up in front of them and formed a large pitchfork looking weapon.

"Oh, but it was stolen years ago by a deranged and clubbed maniac, and there's not one soul brave enough to get it back for me."

Melody swam up. "Maybe we can get it back for you."

Morgana gazed at them. "You would do that for me?"

"Defiantly." said Peter

"And if we did," Melody swam up to her. "Would you make me a mermaid…forever?"

"Even longer if you like."

Morgana picked up a piece of flat rock that had pictures on it. Peter and Melody assumed it to be a map.

"Now, here is where the scoundrel lives."

Morgana pointed to a spot on the map which read…

"Atlantica." Peter and Melody breathed together.

Melody turned to Morgana.

"You mean…it's not just an old fish tale? It really exists?"

"Of course it exists dear." Morgana said sweetly. "Who ever told otherwise?"

"My…mother." Melody whispered.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful."

Then Melody straightened up. "Right, we'll get back your trident. You can count on us."

"And don't worry." said Peter. "We'll be back in no time."

And without further a due, they began to swim out of the cave.

"Be careful dears." Morgana called. "Enjoy your gifts."

Then as they floated out, she smiled evilly.

"While you can…"

* * *

**I can't believe I'm already this far. Hope I did good with this ch. Anyway, please comment.**


	10. Forgotten Memories

Forgotten Memories

Ch. 10

Ariel was back in Atlantica, and in her fathers throne room. They had been discussing what to do.

"What do we do daddy?"

"Don't worry Ariel." her father assured her. "We have everyone searching."

Ariel nodded. "I should go look more."

"No." said her father.

"But daddy-"

"Ariel, you've been searching all day, you need rest."

"But…Melody…"

"Sweetheart, I've sent the whole palace out to search for her." said her father. "You've done all you can to day. You must sleep."

As much as she hated to admit it, Ariel was indeed tired. She gave a soft sigh, and nodded.

It had taken her no time to find her old room. It was almost exactly the same. Even her old large clam shell bed was still there. She smiled slightly as she floated over to it and laid down. She did not immediately go to sleep, but sat there, staring up at the sealing. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to look for Melody. But nothing said she had to do it until she passed out, right? She sat there, the warm blanket coating her softly, making her warmer…her eyes began to close…her breathing steadied…

_Ariel just stood there, frozen in shock at the sight of him. After a moment, she seemed to have found her voice._

"_P-Peter?!" she stammered._

"_Yeah it's me."_

_He floated into the room. All Ariel could do was stare at him. It had been almost two years since they had seen each other before Ariels family left Never Land. Her and Peter had been good friends then and both had been upset since the move. She had almost forgotten him, but it was clear he hadn't forgotten her one bit._

_As Peter continued to stare his gaze fell down to her legs and he gasped._

"_Ariel!" he said again. "You…you have legs!"_

_Ariel giggled. "Yes I do." she said. "I'm human now Peter."_

"_But how?"_

"_Well," Ariel started. "That's kind of a long story."_

"_That's ok. You can tell when we get back."_

"_Back?" Ariel asked curiously. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I've come back for you."_

_Peter held his hand out to Ariel._

"_I've come to take you back to Never Land. Me and the Lost Boys really miss you. Even Tinker Bell misses you. We want you back-I want you back."_

_Ariel sighed smiling slightly. "That's really sweet of you Peter, and that dose sound lovely."_

"_That's great! You have no idea-"_

"_But I can't."_

_Peters smile faded. "But…but why?"_

"_I'm not a child anymore Peter. I know you find that hard to believe but I'm a grownup, and a married one too." _

"_What?!" Peter exclaimed. "No…"_

"_Peter, I understand why you're upset, but it's the truth."_

"_But…but I though…we…"_

"_It wasn't what we thought Peter." said Ariel. "You and I…we were never meant to be…"_

_Peter opened his mouth, but as he did a small cry issued from somewhere in the room. Peter spun around, dagger in his hand. Ariel laughed at him._

"_Don't worry Peter. It's just a baby."_

_Peter turned to face her. Baby? Did she say baby? Ariel walked over to the other side of the room where a pink and blue seashell crib sat against the wall. Peter, in his rush to see Ariel, had somehow missed it. He floated up behind her as she bent over and took something out of it. Peter tried to hover over her to see it, but couldn't see anything. Then as Ariel turned to face him, he saw she was now holding a small pink and white bundle in her arms. It was almost hard to see in the dim light from the low lit candles. Peter floated closer to her to look at the small bundle. As soon as Peter was close enough, he saw what it was._

_It was a small very beautiful baby girl. As Peter looked closer he saw a pair of big bright ocean blue eyes staring back at him. The baby had seen Peter, and she smiled up at him, letting out a soft cry._

"_What…is it?" he said curiously._

"_This is my daughter Peter." Ariel said softly._

_Peter stared at the baby. He should've known that this was Ariels daughter, because she looked exactly like her. Those eyes were Ariels eyes, that smile was Ariels smile. She looked exactly like Ariel from her cute little nose to her soft rounded cheeks. But there was definitely some difference. Her skin was fair like Ariels, but the tone seemed slightly darker, her lips were a bright rosy pink instead of red, her hair was jet black instead of red, and her eyebrows were a little thicker and better shaped. Peter had never seen hair that black before. It was so dark it made the night sky look gray._

_She was dressed in a small white dress with little pink frills at the ends of the sleeves and pink outlines on the bottoms which came up in levels. She also had a large white bow in her dark hair with a small pink seashell in the middle. The little girl beamed up at him and giggled. Her giggle was so soft and gentle, like a sweet little melody. (lol you see what I did there __J__ ) Peter unconsciously placed his hand close to her and as soon as he did her little hand rapped around his finger. Peter couldn't help but smile._

_Ariel smiled at him. "I think she likes you."_

_Peter smiled at her. "Dose she have a father?"_

"_Yes. His name is Eric."_

_Peter looked down at the baby and pulled his finger away from her grasp. As soon as he did the she started to cry a little and she reached her arms out to him._

"_What did I do?" Peter asked flabbergasted._

_He was starting to feel panicky. He didn't know if he hurt her or scared her something. Ariel couldn't help but laugh at him._

"_You really are adorable."_

"_But…" Peter started._

"_You haven't done anything, she just didn't want you to go. Didn't I just say she liked you?"_

_Peter sighed with relief. It was clear he was very worried. _

"_Would you like to hold her?" Ariel asked._

_Peter blinked at her. Hold her? She wanted him to hold her? He didn't know how to hold a baby! What if he dropped her? Ariel seemed to know what he was thinking and laughed. Peter smiled slightly. It had been so long since he had heard her wonderful laugh._

"_Come here. I'll show you."_

_Ariel carefully placed the baby in Peters arms. She showed him how to hold her and keep her head up and all that. Peter made sure he had her safely cradled in his arms. She smiled at him as she tugged slightly on his shirt. Peter smiled down at her as he floated over and sat in a nearby chair. She was indeed very pretty, and would grow up to be very beautiful someday. Her mother was living proof._

_Ariel smiled at them both. _

"_What's her name?" Peter asked, not taking his eyes off the baby._

"_Her name is Melody."_

'_Melody'. That was very wonderful name for a girl. Peter gazed down at Melody. Her eyes had begun to droop as she continued to stare up at him. After another second, she began to doze off, her head snuggling in Peters chest. His smiled widened._

"_She's beautiful."_

"_She is, isn't she?"_

_Peter looked back up at Ariel and was surprised to find her sad and staring out the window and, it appeared, into the sea._

"_Ariel, are you ok?"_

"_What?-oh!" she turned to face him. "Yes, I'm fine."_

"_No you're not." Peter said. "I know you're not. Now what's wrong?"_

_Ariel sighed. "I can't exactly tell you Peter. But I can say that Melody…might be in danger."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She sighed again. "Something happened today Peter, something bad and…well, there's someone who might kill her if we let her have the chance."_

"_Why would they wanna kill Melody." Peter asked. "I mean, she's just a baby!"_

"_You don't understand, they're trying to hurt me by hurting the people I love. I have to keep her safe by any means necessary." Ariel sighed. "Even if it means giving half of my…our life away."_

"_I can still come visit you and her, right?"_

"_l…" Ariel hesitated. "I…don't think so…"_

"_But-"_

"_I'm sorry Peter, but your just a kid, you don't understand. I love Melody, and I'll do anything to keep her safe. Even if it means giving up the things I care about."_

_Peter looked at her. So Ariel _did_ still cared about him, even if it wasn't the way he wanted. This had made him rise a little in his seat. Peter sighed._

"_Can you at least tell me why?" he asked._

"_No." said Ariel. "I think it'll be safer for Melody, _and___for you if you don't know. I'm sorry," she said again, and there was definite sadness in her voice. "but after tonight…you can never come back."_

_Peter sighed again and he looked down at Melody, who was sound asleep, snuggled in his chest._

"_I…I guess I can understand that…"_

Ariels eyes snapped open and she sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around and saw she was still alone. She couldn't have been asleep long. The light was dim outside her window, but still there.

Ariel sighed as she laid back down. After a while, she had fallen asleep, still thinking about the memory of that night.


	11. Peters Nightmare

Peters Nightmare

Ch. 11

Melody was laying on a large rock a little into the water while Peter sat at the top next her. They were now looking at the map, discussing were they should go to get to Atlantica.

"Ok," Melody said, looking at the map. "I say…we try going north and then take two dots east west."

"But that would take us here."

Peter pointed two spots _away_ from Atlantica. Melody squinted at the map.

"Oh, your right."

"Let me see it."

Melody gave Peter the map. He took it in both hands and looked down at it.

"Ok if this is Never Land…"

Peter pointed to a large shape on the map.

"Then maybe we should try going this way."

He dragged his finger in a line that went from south to southeast and made a curve to Atlantica.

"Are you sure?" asked Melody.

"Pretty sure."

"Well, ok. Should we tell the others we might be gone for a while?"

Peter glanced at the island. "You have to stay here. I'll go talk to them and then we can get moving."

Melody nodded and Peter floated up and flew towards the island. Melody sat there on the rock, staring out into the ocean as she laid a hand on her tail. She felt like she was the happiest she could be. She had only been a mermaid for a few hours and it had already changed her life so much. And once she got the trident and gave it to Morgana, it would be permanent. She would finally be able to live in the sea like she always wanted.

_Where though?_ said a voice in Melodys head. _Do you __**really**__ want to go back?_

This made Melody think for a moment. Would she go back to the sea by her home, or would she could stay here in Never Land and live in the Never Seas? There were lots of extraordinary things she had never seen or even imagined in the sea at her home before. Would she fit in? Would it be the same?

_No._ said the voice again. _It wouldn't be the same. It will probably be way better._

"Ready to go?"

Melody gasped as she turned around. There right behind her was Peter.

"Oh, you're back." she said breathlessly, hand over her heart.

"Did I scare you?" Peter teased.

Melody folded her arms and turned her head.

"Pfft, you don't scare me."

Peter rolled his eyes. "So ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Peter and Melody had been searching in the water all day but could not find any trace of Atlantica.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" asked Peter.

"Shouldn't be far now." said Melody, looking at the map.

They continued to float around, gazing at the many wonderful things that were down there. There were multiple wonderfully colored shells, pretty and friendly fish and many other things. As they continued to swim it started to get dark, the rays of the sun issuing from the surface above slowly beginning to fade. They had even searched well into the night, only then did they decided to finally rest.

"We should probably stop for the night." Melody suggested.

"O-ok…" Peter yawned.

After a minute they stopped by a nearby clearing of sand. Melody rested down on the sand, Peter laid down on a small rock.

"Night Peter."

"Night Mel."

Melody laid down and fell asleep almost at once. Peter however, didn't fell as sleepy. He laying back on the rock, looking upward at the water. He could just see the surface through the darkness, waiting for sleep to come…

_Peter had been flying all night in search for his friend. Now he was floating in front of a window he knew all too well. He smiled as he began floating into the room and landed his feet on the cool stone-marble floor. He looked all around the room and found to his surprise that something had changed. The walls were still bright blue and the large bed were still the same, but the bed now had a pink blanket instead of purple. The open closet had multiple dresses and slippers and hardly and shirts or shorts. To table and mirror was solid pink and had a hair brush, tiara, and what appeared to be lots of makeup supplies. Peter stared at all this, wondering when and why his best friend, who was always such a tomboy, had got so different, so girly, so…princessy._

_He stared at all this for another moment before looking around towards the large bed. In it was a small figure, fast asleep, and curled up under the blanket. Peter walked over to it, excitement starting to bubble inside him._

"_Melody." he whispered. "Melody, it me, Peter. I've come for you."_

_The figure continued to lay there, still soundly asleep. But even as Peter started to urge them to wake up, he noticed something different. If this was Melody, then why was she look younger? Why did her breaths sound so high pitched? And why did her hair look golden brown instead of black?_

"_I thought you'd be back." said a figure from behind him._

_Peter gasped as he turned around, dagger held tightly in his hand. But all that he saw was someone sitting in a chair, a green leather book in their hands, and staring at the wall. He could tell it was a girl, who was dressed in a long blue robe and had her dark hair down. Peter stared at the person for another minute before he realized who it was._

"_Melody!" he said happily._

"_Yes, it's me."_

_Peter looked at her for a moment. There was something different about her. Though he could not see it, she seemed slightly different and her voice sounded a little lower then it had been. But he didn't care about that, he was just happy to see her._

"_But if you're there…" Peter pointed to the bed. "Then who's there?"_

"_Katelyn." Melody answered._

"_It's another one?" Peter asked._

"_You could say that."_

_Peter spared the girl in the bed a glance before looking back at Melody._

"_I can't go back with you Peter." she said simply. "I've even forgotten how to fly."_

"_So I'll just teach you again." said Peter._

_Melody put down her book, stood up, and turned to face him. Peters mouth fell open slightly. Melody seemed to have grown taller than him, which was a surprise because he was always at least half a foot taller than her._

"_It's more than that Peter." she said._

_Melody walked over to one of the lights on the wall, one of her hands going up to the fuser._

"_Mel no-" Peter started._

_But Melody had already turned the little knob and the light grew brighter. As it did, Melody turned to face Peter, who gasped quietly. Melodys feathers had gotten different, and older. When he had last seen her she looked like a normal girl, now she looked exactly like Ariel had when she had grown up._

"_Melody…" Peter breathed, his voice shaking slightly._

"_I couldn't help it Peter." Melody said sadly. "You knew that someday I would grow up, and I have."_

_Peter stared at her for a second in disbelief. Then he shook his head._

"_You can't be a grownup." he said. "You can't."_

"_I am."_

"Peter…"

_Peter heard as though someone was whispering to him. He turned for a second to see, but the only one there was the still sleeping girl in Melodys bed. He turned back to her._

"_And not only that, I'm queen of Denmark now, I've gotten married-"_

"_WHAT!" Peter shouted._

"_Peter please!" Melody said in a hushed voice. "You'll wake Katelyn. Yes I'm married to a wonderful man, and that girl in the bed, that's my daughter."_

"Peter…" said the voice again, a little louder.

_Peter ignored the voice again and shook his head again._

"_It's not true. It's not."_

_He stood straight._

"_IT'S NOT TRUE!"_

"Peter wake up!"

He had shouted aloud he knew it. Peter's eyes snapped open as he was shaken awake. He was still breathing heavily and heart was racing as he looked around. There in front of him was Melody, still a girl, not a grownup, and her face looked fearful. Perhaps his face was white to make her look at him like that.

"Melody!" Peter yelled.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a huge hug. Melody sat there for a second before hugging him back.

"Peter, it's ok?" she said calmly. "It was just a nightmare."

Peter let go of her, but kept his hands on her arms. He nodded in response.

"What was it?"

Peter didn't say anything, he just hung his head and stared at the ground. He didn't even notice that he was shacking a little. Before he knew it Melody was hugging him again.

"You don't have to tell me." she said kindly. "Whatever it was, it was just a dream and nothing more."

Peter nodded as she released him. They sat there for a moment in silence.

"When I was asleep." Peter started. "did I…say anything?"

"Well,…yeah you did." Melody admitted. "You were saying, 'It's not true! It's not true.'"

Peter looked down at the ground. So he _had_ shouted in his sleep. He sat there for a few seconds before he looked back up at Melody.

"Anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Oh," Melody said, sounding oddly happy. "Well, as a matter of fact, something did happen."

"What?"

"I found Atlantica!"

Peters tiredness seemed to explode out of him as his eyes shot towards her and he stood up.

"You did?! But how?"

"I woke up just a few minutes ago and I thought I could go ahead and look for a little bit, and you were still asleep so I just left you. Anyway, I was following a small school of fish, I swam over to one spot and there it was!"

Melody was almost squeaking with excitement. Peter beamed at her.

"That's great! I can't believe-"

"No time." Melody grabbed Peters hand. "Lets go!"

She started dragging him forward. Peter stared at Melody, he had never seen her this excited. As they continued on Peter thought about the dream he had had, wondered what it meant. Was it just a random dream, or was it more…?

Morgana was watching the two children swim closer and closer to Atlantica through her orb. She laughed wickedly.

"That's it princess, just a little further."

She smiled evilly at the orb. Then she turned to her rays.

"Cloak! Dagger! Go make sure that no one interferes with their return."

The two rays bowed their heads before gliding, almost ghost-like, out of the cave.

**Yeah I'm on a roll today. Anyway, love yall, please comment.**


	12. Atlantica

Atlantica

Ch. 12

Ariel and Triton were floating just outside the palace grounds. They had been looking in Never Land that whole morning, even asked the mermaids if they knew anything. And according to them, both Melody _and_ Peter were there for two days, but they left early that morning. No one in or out of Never Land had seen them since.

"Oh I hope she's alright." Ariel said worryingly.

"I'm sure she's fine Ariel." said Triton. "I may not know Peter as well as you do, but you and I both know he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"I know" Ariel sighed. "I'm just so afraid she might-"

Ariel stopped. Just out the corner of her eye she saw a small yellow fish with blue stripes on his back.

"Flounder!" Ariel cried as she swam forward and hugged the small fish.

"Daddy!"

The fish wriggled out of her grip and swam like a missile behind a large rock.

"Now what?"

A second later the small fish came back with a bigger fish. He looked around curiously then his eyes found Ariel.

"Oh, sorry." she said shyly.

"Ariel!?"

"Flounder?!"

"Ariel!"

Ariel and Flounder shoot towards each other and hugged each other tightly. Triton and Sebastian smiled at them.

"Boy, you're sure not a guppy anymore." said Ariel teasingly.

Flounder chuckled. "You can say that again."

At that moment a bunch of other little fish came out, playing with a clam shell. As they continued, the clam fell one of the fishes head.

"Ow."

"Children…" Flounder swam towards them. "What did I say about playing kick the clam on the reef?"

"Sorry dad." they said in unison.

"Kids." Flounder chuckled.

Ariels smile fell and she hung her head, a sad look across her face.

"I'm sorry about Melody." said Flounder.

Ariel looked up and him. "Flounder, I really need your help."

Flounder looked around for a moment, then he smiled. "Wild seahorses couldn't stop me."

Ariel smiled and hugged him. They all looked at each other before setting out to search for Peter and Melody.

* * *

Peter and Melody were laying behind a very large rock, just a few feet away from Atlantica. They peaked their heads over the rock to look at the gleaming glowing palace. Peter had just gotten up to head towards it when he realized Melody didn't move. She just sat there, staring at the palace.

"Mel?"

Melody blinked and looked at him. "Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, it's just…" she looked up at him. "Atlantica wasn't that far from Never Land."

Peter looked at her. He had not giving this fact a thought. He had never thought about how far Never Land was from it, not even when Ariel had lived there. But now that he thought about it, Atlantica was pretty close to Never Land after all, and after all this time too.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking, don't you think it'll be a little weird if someone sees you. You know, you being a human and this far under water."

Peter shrugged. "Yeah. But don't worry, I'll just stay hidden."

"And if someone finds you?"

Peter laughed. "Find me, you kidding? Stealth is my middle name."

Melody rolled her eyes. _Boys._ "Alright, lets go then."

Melody and Peter floated up and swam to the palace. As soon as they crossed the gate, Peter floated over somewhere and disappeared. Melody rolled her eyes. She had to admit,(only to herself, never to him)Peter was pretty sneaky. She continued to float along, gazing at the beautiful kingdom.

"It's so beautiful…" she breathed turning on her back.

As soon as she did she bumped into someone. She heard them grunt and she sat straight.

"Sorry, my…"

The merperson turned and Melody almost gasped. It was very good looking mermaid boy. He had long blond hair with lighter blond streaks, bright green eyes, broad chest and a green tail. He smiled down at her.

"Sorry, my fault."

Melody gulped and looked up at him nervously. She wanted to say 'hi', but the word wouldn't come out. Instead a ruff choking sound came up through her throat. The boy looked at her curiously.

"I don't think I've seen you around here. What's your name?"

"I'm…Mel…Mel…"

At that moment two more mermaids came up. One was a pretty girl with light brown hair with a pink flower in the parting, blue eyes, a bright purple bikini bra and a purple tail. The other was a boy with dark eyes, black bowl cut hair and a dark blue tail. The blond boy turned to them.

"Hey guys, meet Mel-Mel."

"Hi." said the girl kindly.

"Hey, you wanna hangout with us?" asked the other boy.

Melody smiled and nodded. At that moment in the distance they heard a low rooster call. They all turned to see were it came from. Melody rolled her eyes and sighed. Peter must've been watching her and was trying to get her attention.

"What was that?" said the girl.

"I don't know." said the blond boy. "Oh well, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." said the dark haired boy.

"Actually," said Melody. "I just remembered I have something to do."

"What?" asked the girl.

"It's complicated. Maybe next time?"

They all nodded. "We'll see you later Mel-Mel."

Melody smiled as she swam away. She would tell them her real name next time,…if there was a next time. As she continued she could fell eyes following her and she smirked. Wherever Peter was he was watching and following her. After a minute she came to what looked like a throne room. She looked around and saw multiple mermaids and mermen decorating the room for something.

"Psst, Mel…"

Melody turned and saw Peter crouching behind a pillar. She swam over to him.

"There you are. Anyone see you?"

"No." Peter hesitated. "Well,…actually one mermaid girl saw me-"

"Peter!" Melody shrieked quietly.

"Let me finish! Anyway, I was floating behind a bush so she didn't see my legs and thought I was a merboy. She asked why I had a shirt, but I just said I was cold or something. It wasn't hard to get rid of her. But she looked like she wanted to stay."

"What is it with you and mermaids?" Melody teased.

"I guess I'm just that good looking."

Peter grinned as Melody rolled her eyes. She looked around to see where the trident was. Almost instantly she saw it sitting in a golden stand. Melody looked to see if there was a spot closer to it and saw a large bundle of bushes right next to it.

"Follow me."

Her and Peter floated out when no one was looking and swam quickly to the bushes. As soon as they got there Melody looked to see where the trident was. It was still in it's stand. Right next to the stand was a large throne, in it was a tall large merman. He had a long white beard, his hair was the same. He had soft gray eyes and was very muscular and had a bright blue tail. He had a tired sad look etched on his face.

"That must be him." Melody gazed at him. "He looks sad…"

"Yeah." Peter squinted at the merman. "He doesn't look like a thief."

At that point the merman got up off his throne. "We haven't time for this! I want every available merman searching! FIND HER, FIND HER!"

He started banging hard on a table, making the plates and candelabra fall and come crashing to the floor. Melody stared at him as she started to back up slightly. When she did he bumped into Peter. She turned to face him and found herself staring at his neck. She had to look up to look at his face. Even sitting down he was at least a foot taller than her.

"S-sorry." Melody stammered.

"Don't be…"

Peters whisper was barley audible, yet it seemed to carry throughout the whole room. Melody stared at him becoming unknown to anything else. She seemed to be melting under his gaze. Her heart wasn't just fluttering, it was thumping hard against her ribs, ready to burst from her chest and she felt so hot she thought she was on fire. What was going on? This had never happen to Melody around Peter before.

They stared at each other for the longest time ever, neither knew exactly what to say or what to do. Then Peter broke the silence

"Melody?"

"Yes Peter?"

Peter looked at her for a moment. "I…I…"

He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't. But he wanted to so badly. He wanted her to know how he felt, wanted her to know that he didn't ever want her to leave him.

"Are you ok Peter?"

Peter looked down at her and sighed. "I think we should get this thing done, don't ya think?"

Melody blinked at him. "Oh,…yes..."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Melody looked over the bushes and saw everyone in the room had left.

"This way." Melody whispered.

Peter followed her out towards the large golden stand. When they got to it, Melody stared at it, as if wondering what to do. She reached her hand out to grab it but only held it back. She reached again, and she backed up. She looked shyly at the ground. Peter knew what was going through her mind. Whether the trident belonged to the merman or not, if Melody took it she would be stealing. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but as he did he heard voices from behind him. He turned and saw the tall merman and someone else right behind him.

"He's coming back!" Peter urged.

Melody turned and gave the trident a defiant look before grabbing it tightly and yanking it out of the stand. Neither of them had even noticed that the chain on Melodys necklace had somehow snapped and it floated down to rest on the ground.

"Lets get out of here!" Melody said quickly.

Her and Peter shoot out of the room as fast as they could, leaving Melodys necklace behind.

* * *

Ariel, Triton and Flounder swam into the throne room.

"Don't worry Ariel, we'll find her." Flounder assured her.

Ariel looked at him for a moment then looked forward at the throne. She gasped.

"Daddy, the trident!"

They all gasped in shock. There in front of them was a large empty stand. The trident was gone. Sebastian floated over and landed on the golden stand.

"But dat's not possible! No body can remove de trident from de stand except you sire. You or one of your descendents."

As he spoke Ariel saw something glitter out the corner of her eye. She glanced down and saw a small gold seashell necklace on a broken chain.

"Melody…" she breathed, taking the locket in her hands.

"Who I was suppose to be watching…" Sebastian said, smacked his forehead.

He fell flat on his back and yelled in shame.

"Go ahead!" he shouted. "Crake me open, make a crab cake out of me sire!"

Ariel shook her head in confusion. "But if Melody was here, then Peter must've been with her. But how could they have gotten here?"

"Morgana…" Triton said under his breath. "If she gets her hands on my trident,…"

He turned to face the guards behind him. "Double the search parties! I want every creature on patrol!"

As he and the guards floated away, two dark shadows passed over Ariel and Flounder. They looked up and saw two gray manta rays gliding pass. Ariel squinted at them.

"Wait a minute…" she breathed. "I know those two."

Ariel began to follow the two rays, Flounder floating along behind her.

* * *

Peter shoot up out of the water.

"We did it!" he said happily. "We did it Mel! We…we…"

Peter looked around. Only now did he notice Melody wasn't around.

"Melody?…Mel?"

As Peter looked around he saw Melody was leaning against a large rock, staring in front of her. Peter floated over to her.

"Mel?" he asked. "What are you-"

But he had his answer ready as soon as he looked forward. Right in front of them, just as they had left it, was…

"All this time…" Melody breathed as she turned to face Peter. "…Atlantica was never that far from home."

"Yeah. Who would've thought right?"

Peter turned to look at Melody. Her face was half sad, half angry as she glared up at the castle.

"Melody?"

She did not answer, but continued to stare at the castle.

"Come on." she said harshly, turning away. "Lets go."

But even they began to swim away, Peter could've sworn he saw Melody look back before diving into the water.


	13. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Reviled

Ch.13

It had taken Peter and Melody the rest of the day to get to Morganas lair. The sun was now low in the sky and was issuing a dark golden glow. Now they were back in the ice land and were floating on the surface. Peter was floating on his stomach, arms tucked under his chin, just above the surface of the water while Melody floated atop the surface on her back.

"Well, we did it." said Peter.

"Yeah, we did..." Melody admitted.

The way they spoke each other, it was as if they just admitted to committing a terrible crime. They looked at each other.

"Did you really think we could?"

Melody nodded. Silence again.

"So,…what happens now?" Peter asked.

Melody sat up and looked up at him.

"I don't know." she said simply.

They stared at each other for a long time. Then from behind them they heard a loud splash. They turned and saw Undertow swimming towards them.

"Hey ya kids."

As he got closer he saw the trident in Melodys hands. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Then he leaped in the air and shouted with joy.

"YOU GOT IT!" he yelled. "Kids, you're my new heroes!"

He laughed as Peter and Melody smiled proudly at him.

"Ok, lets go. It's time for some magic."

Melody and Peter smiled at each other before following Undertow into the cave and back to Morganas lair.

* * *

Ariel and Flounder had been following the two rays all day. Now they were swimming towards some cave in the water. As the rays got to the entrance, Ariel and Flounder hid behind a large rock.

"She must be in there." Ariel breathed.

She continued to look at the cave for a moment. Then she turned to Flounder.

"Swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. I'll try to find Melody."

But even as she started forward Flounder swam in front of her, blocking her path.

"But if that old sea witch really is in there, and then there's that mean little shark. And then those manta rays come, and she takes those-those creepy tentacles, so soon she'll start sticking to your face, and…and…"

He took a long deep breath.

"Uh uh, no way your going in there alone."

"But Flounder, if we both go who's going to tell daddy where Morgana's been hiding?"

Just then, Sebastian splashed in front of them.

"Dere you are." he said, he sounded out of breath.

"Sebastian?" said Ariel. "What are you doing here?"

"Ta follow you of cause."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then a second later, Ariel smiled.

"Wait a minute, Sebastian can get help!"

"You're right." said Flounder.

"Sebastian, do you think you can go get help?"

"Absolutely Ariel."

* * *

"Oh there you are darlings." Morgana said happily.

Peter and Melody had just come down the long pathway into Morganas place. She stood up as they swam towards her.

"Oh I was so worried about you two." Morgana turned to Melody. "And look, you've brought my trident. Clever dears..."

Morgana reached her hand out towards Melody. Suddenly Undertow shot towards her.

"Give it, give it, give it!" he snapped at her.

Then Morgana snatched him with one of her tentacles and flung him back against the wall.

"Hey-"

But Morgana had covered his mouth with one of her tentacles.

"Forgive him dears, he's got a little _size_ issue."

Melody raised an eyebrow as Peter looked at her questioningly. Morgana walked over to them and held out her hand.

"Now then, if you'll just hand over the-"

"Melody don't!"

Ariel had just popped out of nowhere, swimming right up to them.

"Mom?" Melody gasped.

"Don't listen to her, it-"

Ariel stopped and stared at Melody, who stared back. Each had eyes wide and jaws opened.

"_You're a mermaid?_" they breathed in unison.

"Ariel, how nice to see you." said Morgana. "And you've brought Flopper with you."

Flounder glared at her. "The name's Flounder."

He charged at her, but Undertow stopped in front of him and growled.

"Grrr yourself, pipsqueak."

"Take that thing and hit me!" Undertow dared. "One bite me shrimp toast."

Melody continued to stare at Ariel, her eyes full of confusion. Ariel looked at her for another second, then she noticed Peter, and gasped.

"Peter?!"

Melodys jaw dropped even lower as she looked from Peter to her mother and back in a second.

"Peter…" she started. "you know my mother?"

Peter looked at her sheepishly. "Maybe…"

"Sweethearts," Morgana sang, holding her hand out towards Peter and Melody. "One of you hand me my trident now please."

But neither of them moved, but continued to stare at each other. Then Melody spoke again.

"But…if you knew my mother…"

Melodys face slowly turned into a glare.

"Then you knew about…about everything?"

"Not everything." Peter said quickly. "I don't know why Ariel doesn't let you in the sea, she wouldn't tell me-"

"But you knew that I was a mermaid!" Melody said angrily. "You knew who I was, _what_ I was, and you never told me!?"

"Melody, stop this." Ariel said suddenly. "It wasn't Peters fault, it was mine."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw Peter I made him promise to never tell you about me or that you were half mermaid. I thought it best to keep it a secret. I thought it would protect you best, and I was trying to keep him safe by keeping him in the dark about everything else."

Melody looked at her for a second then turned back to Peter.

"I don't suppose you know what she means by 'everything else", huh?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't." Peter said honestly. "Like she said, she didn't tell me why she won't let you go in the sea."

"But you still could've told me what you knew." she said. "Couldn't you?"

"Well…yes…" Peter admitted. "But I didn't have a choice."

"I don't care!" Melodys voice broke. "I can take lies from everyone else, but **not** from you! How could _you_ keep the truth from me,…I trusted you!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

Peter floated closer to Melody, a hand raised to her shoulder. But Melody backed up, a look of disgust on her face, and she glared at Peter through tear soaked eyes. It looked as though she was going to say something, but she kept her mouth shut. There were no words for how angry she was.

"Mel, you have to believe me." said Peter, his voice now definitely cracking. "I hated lying to you, the guilt was eating me alive, and I couldn't tell you. But I swear on my life, if I could go back and tell you I would."

"But instead you went ahead and kept secrets about me with my mother." Melody said waspishly.

Morgana went up to Melody and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you believe it?" she whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Kept the most important secret of your own life from you, and all because he fancied your mother."

"Don't talk to her like that Morgana!" Ariel snapped. "It wasn't like that, and you know it!"

"Then what was it exactly?" Melody asked tonelessly.

"Please Melody," Ariel said softly. "I promise to explain everything later. Now give me the trident."

"No, give it to me." said Morgana in a hushed voice. "It's for your own good."

"She's lying!"

"I've given you what you've always wanted." Morgana glared at Ariel. "She's the one who was sneaking around with your one and only best friend and made him lie to you all these years."

"I was just trying to protect you-"

"By fencing me in?" Melody cried, her voice cracking. "You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me? Why did you make Peter _lie_ to me!?"

Ariel came up and put her arms around Melody.

"Melody listen to me, if there was one thing in my life I could do over again I-"

But Melody pushed away from her and backed up. She went to Morgana and raised her hand that was holding the trident to her.

"Too late mom."

"Melody no!"

But it was too late, Melody had already handed Morgana the trident. At once, it started to glow a bright green and she floated up, cackling loudly. They all looked up at her, jaws opened.

"All the power of the seven seas are in my command!" she laughed loudly.

"What's going on?" Peter asked Melody.

"I don't know." she said, sounding very scared.

As Morgana laughed again, one of her tentacles came down and wrapped around Ariel and pulled her up. At this both Peter and Melody both yelled in unison

"Mom!"

"Ariel!"

Melody and Peter started forward, but Morgana pointed the trident at them, stopping then in their tacks. Morgana laughed.

"Dear Ariel was only trying to protect you _both_ from maw. What she did, she did out of…love."

She sniffed in a mock baby voice and Ariel glared at her. Morgana turned back to Peter and Melody.

"Little Melody and dear Peter have been very naughty children,…stealing from Melodys own _grandfather_."

Both Peters and Melodys jaws dropped as they started at Morgana.

"Her what?" Peter gasped.

"My…my grandfather?"

"King Triton!" Morgana bellowed. "Ruler of Atlantica, commander and chief of all the ocean. Or at least he was until two certain little thieves came along."

She laughed wickedly. Peter and Melody glared at her.

"You tricked us!" he yelled.

"You've got no one to blame but yourselves." Morgana snapped at him.

Peter and Melody looked at each other, same expression on their faces. As much as they hated it, she was right. If they hadn't been stupid enough to fall for her trick, this wouldn't of happened. They both looked shamefully at the ground. Morgana went up between them and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Now come on darlings, you should be happy. I'm about to finally take over as queen of the sea, and it's all thanks to you two."

This made Peter and Melody feel even worse. Morgana turned to face Melody.

"So Melody, you've become a mermaid like you always wanted, discovered the truth about your past and found your true self. And all you had to do was steal from your grandfather, break your mothers heart, and leave your own best friend because he was lying, only to find he was just trying to protect you."

Morgana smiled evilly at the look Melody gave her.

"So tell me, was it _all worth it_?"

Morgana laughed wickedly and without warning two of her tentacles shoot forward and wrapped around Peter and Melody. They tried to get out, but she had a too tight of a grip on them. Then suddenly Morgana flung Melody into a large hole. As Melody flew in, she smacked hard against the wall and fell, almost knocking her unconscious.

"Melody!" everyone yelled in unison.

Flounder floated in after her. But before Peter could do anything, Morgana threw him up and shoot a bolt of lightening at him. When it hit him, a circling green orb seemed to have encased him. Morgana shot him again, and he started shooting forward and through the thick rock wall back to the surface.

"Peter!" Melody cried.

Then Morgana aimed the trident at the edges of the cave and started circling around them, forming what looked like an electric shield surrounding Melody and Flounder. As she heard the sound stop, Melody looked up to see Morgana smiling evilly at her.

"Oh, and by the way precious, your time as a mermaid has just about expired."

Morgana laughed wickedly as Melody gapped at her, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Catch ya later." Morgana called. "I've got bigger fish to fry!"

And they floated out of the cave. Melody got up and her and Flounder went up to the wall. Flounder looked at it for a moment then shot right at it. As soon as it made contact he had been electrocuted and shot back at the stone wall.

"Flounder!" Melody gasped.

"I'm fine." said Flounder as he floated back up. "There's gotta be a way to get out."

They continued to try to somehow break through the electric wall. But no matter what they did nothing would penetrate it.

"It's no use." Melody whimpered. "There's no way out."

Melody floated down and sat on the ground. She folded her arms across her tail, buried her head in them and began to cry softly.

"Oh Flounder, I've ruined everything."


	14. Fins And Flight

Fins And Flight

Ch. 14

Peter was being hurled out through the cave. He felt himself break the sealing and as soon as he did he began to fall towards the ground. He kept going faster and faster with no end in sight. He didn't know what to do, but he had to do something. Then suddenly he finally came crashing down, the orb breaking on contact. Peter toppled and rolled as he slammed against a large rock, and everything went dark.

Peter woke up with a sudden shake of the head. His head was swimming and his body felt like led. After a moment he forced himself up by his forearms, shaking his head to shake off the dizzy feeling. It took him a minute to remember what had just happened, it had all happened so fast. As soon as his memory came back he suddenly stood up and looked around, regardless of the pain.

But before he could do more, a large sound rumbled through the air. Suddenly a large rock came up out of the water. What looked like an rock throne was on top, with Morgana in it. As the rock came up more, what looked like and ice version of Atlantica emerged out of the water. But it wasn't as beautiful as the real Atlantica. It looked evil and hard, gagged pieces of rock came out everywhere and was surrounded by muggy green water. They sky had turned dark and the clouds the color of black and green. It was a horrible sight.

"All hail Queen Morgana!" Morgana bellowed.

Peter stared at the sight. He was trying to think of a way to free Ariel and then save Melody.

"Come on, think Peter think!" Peter mumbled to himself.

Then, as if out of pure instinct, he had gotten an idea. Peter slowly took out his dagger and floated up behind Morgana.

Then from a short distance, a large ship started to come out from behind a rock. Eric was on deck, stirring the ship. As he looked up, he saw Morgana holding Ariel in her tentacles.

"Ariel!" Eric gasped.

"Ah, Prince Eric." said Morgana. "Come to join the party? We're having a blast!"

She aimed the trident at the ship and gave it a huge whole that started gathering water. Eric and the crew dove off and onto the ice patches.

"Oh, dear Ursula would have adored this." said Morgana happily.

She laughed again. All of a sudden Peter came up behind her and hit the hilt of his dagger hard on her in the head. As she moaned in pain, her grip on Ariel had loosened.

"Go!" Peter shouted.

Ariel slipped out and dove back into the water. Peter tried to follow her, but before he could do anything, Morgana grabbed him with one of her tentacles. It wrapped tightly around his waist, holding his arms down.

"You sneaky little brat. I should've just killed you when I had the chance."

"Well nothings stopping you now, so why not get it over with?"

Peter glared at her. Then her tentacle went over his mouth.

"Insolent boy." Morgana sneered.

"Morgana!"

They both looked down. King Triton was coming up out of the water in a seashell carriage carried by dolphins. There were many mermen following behind him.

"King Triton!" Morgana laughed. "Oh how nice to see you back here."

Triton stopped just in front of the large rock they were sitting on and glared up at her. He glanced at Peter for a moment, then turned back to Morgana.

"Release Peter," he commanded loudly. "and surrender my granddaughter, and I shall spare you."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." she laughed wickedly. "Face it Triton, without the trident, you nothing compared to me. I'm in charge now. Oh Undertow…"

Suddenly she shot a green lighting bolt at Undertow. It hit him and he went into the water. Morgana blow on the trident and smiled. Then the water started to turn and swash. Then undertow came back out, he was the size of a large ship. He came toppling down making the water splash.

"Oh yeah!" he hollered happily. "I'm back baby!"

"Where's Melody?" Eric yelled at Morgana angrily, pulling out his sword. "What have you done with her!?"

"Oh, you want to join your daughter?" Morgana called. "Well, I think that can be arranged." she smiled evilly.

At that moment, Cloak and Dagger wrapped their tails around Erics ankles and pulled him underwater.

"Eric!" Ariel cried.

Both her and Sebastian dove in after him. As Morgana smiled, Scuttle had come up and started yanking on her hair.

"Let the boy go!" he yelled.

While she was distracted, Peter slipped out of her grip and flew away. Then Morgana whacked Scuttle in the head with the trident.

"You…are very bad…" he muttered before falling.

Peter shoot straight towards the large cave. As he got closer he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and half sat half floated in the water.

"Keep it together Peter." he said to himself. "You still have to find Melody."

But at that moment he saw a large dark shadow towering over him. Peter slowly turned around and looked up. Then just as he toched the hilt of his dagger, Undertow was bearing down upon him, and ugly smile on his face.

"Oh crap." Peter moaned.

Undertow laughed cruelly. "Goin' somewhere boy?" he sneered.

Peter stared up at him and swallowed, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Undertow started coming at him, mouth opened and teeth bared.

Then Peter did something that was both very brave and very stupid. He lunged right back at Undertow, dagger held tightly in his hand, and shoved it right up the roof of the sharks mouth. Undertow yells of pain were muffled by Peter, who was on standing on his tongue to keep his grip. But even as he kept moving the dagger up, he felt a sharp shooting pain in the crook of his right arm. One of Undertows large teeth had pierced his arm and was sinking deeper and deeper, tearing through more skin and muscle.

After what felt like forever he finally yanked his dagger out. As he did he half fell into the water, hissing in pain as he clutched his arm, feeling the warm gush blood slowly but surely begin to flow from the deep gash and into the water. Undertow was thrashing around, howling in pain, beads of blood flying everywhere. After a moment he stopped and glared daggers at Peter, taking sharp intakes of breaths.

"Your gonna pay for that!" he said through a mouth full of blood.

Peter smirked. "Come and get me then!" he dared.

Then, still clutching his bloody arm, he suddenly shot fast into the water and towards the cave, Undertow quickly on his tail.

* * *

Melody and Flounder were sitting on the floor of the cave, still trapped in the electric sphere. Suddenly, Melody winced at as a sharp pain shot through her.

"Ahhh." she gasped. "What's…what's happing?"

Suddenly a bright green light started circling around Melodys tail. A tingling, bubbling sensation started on her tail as it started to split in two. After a moment, the light faded and she saw her tail had been replaced with legs. She was human again.

"Oh no." she cried.

But her words were muffled as water began to fill in her mouth. She clutched her throat, feeling air already leaving her lungs.

"Hold on Melody!"

Flounder went forward and started searching around the sphere.

"There had to be a way out, there has to be!"

But even as he searched, the air in Melodys lungs was fading, her head began to pound and she felt dizzy. She tried to find a way to get out as well, but there was no way around the electric barrier.

Suddenly something came crashing in right towards them and hit them. Melody was smashed up against the wall by the unknown object and her head had banged against the wall. And now little lights were popping inside her head, she was going to drown and she knew it. There was nothing left, nothing she could do, and the arms that closed around her were surely Death's…

* * *

Choking and retching, soaking and colder than she had ever been in her life, Melody finally came to, face down in what felt like wet sand. From somewhere close by, she heard someone else panting and staggering around. Melody almost didn't have enough energy to see her savior, but somehow managed to just lift her head up slightly. As she looked around to see who it was, she saw Peter, sopping wet and covered in sand. She saw his right arm covered in wet red stuff that looked strangely like blood.

"Peter…" Melody choked.

Peters head jerked towards her and he gasped.

"Melody!"

Without warning Peter shot forward and hugged her tightly. Melody hugged back, most of her strength seemed to be coming back. For a long moment they sat there in their embrace before finally letting go.

"Don't. EVER. Scare me. Like that. Again!" Pete said, half relieved, half angry. "God, I thought you were… Please don't do that again."

"Peter, I'm fine now. I just…-Peter, you're hurt!"

Melody stared at Peters arm just long enough to see the stuff was indeed blood, and it was issuing from a deep gash in his upper arm. After all the excitement the pain seemed to be coming back into his arm. It began to shack slightly and Peter clutched it tightly.

"It's…it's just a cut." said Peter shiftily. "I'm fine."

"No your not." Melody said firmly. "You need to get that taken-"

But she was interrupted by the suddenly yell of Morgana from her tall throne.

"Fools! I have the trident now. And you are all in my power!"

She started to shoot lighting bolts at the water. Some of them hit some of the merpeople. When it did, they started glowing a bright green and started bowing on top of the surface.

"I'm the queen of the sea, and you will bow down before me! All of Never Land will soon know of my wrath."

Melody turned to her mother, who had just been shot too. She tried to stay up, but then she had dropped Eric and fell forward on her front. Morgana wasn't even paying attention to where she was aiming. Another bolt started coming towards Melody. She covered her eyes, waiting for it something to happen.

But nothing did.

Melody opened her eyes looked down, and gasped. There in front of her, glowing in green static, was Peter. He had gotten in front of her just in time and was now struggling to stay up, holding on to a large rock. Unfortunately he was using his injured arm and soon he had fallen on his front, forced to bow to Morgana.

"Pathetic fools. Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be!" Morgana yelled. "My rule will proceed in Never Land, and the end will begin for all with fins!"

As she laughed insanely, Melody looked down at her legs.

Legs, not fins.

Melody glared at Morgana, then started running towards the large rocky castle. Morgana was to distracted to notice her walking up to the ice. As more gagged pieces started to come up, Melody jumped on them. They carried her just were she needed to go. Now she was on the edge of a large throne. She started to climb, and slipped. She had almost fallen off, but managed to keep a hold on it.

"That's it Triton." laughed Morgana. "Bow, bow down to me!"

Morgana continued to shoot Triton with multiple bolts before he had finally fallen forward.

"Oh," she sniffed. "Wishes do come true. SEE THAT MA?" she screamed. "WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE NOW?"

Melody was now crawling up on the edge. She could see Morgana leaning forward and holding the trident tightly.

"It's over Triton." Morgana yelled. "I'm the ruler now, and I sentence you to history-"

But just as she raised the trident, Melody jumped forward and snatched it out of her grasp. Melody fell and landed on her back. She glanced down at the crowd for a second. When she had taken the trident, the spell Morgana had cast seemed to have lifted. Everyone was now up on their feet or sitting straight in the water.

"You." Morgana growled. "Just what do you think you going to do with that?"

Morgana started to come towards Melody. Melody tried to back up, only to come to the edge of the rock.

"Mel be careful!" Peter called.

Melody looked down at him then glared back at Morgana.

"Stay back!"

She pointed the trident at Morgana. But instead of the front, she was pointing the less dangerous end at her. Morgana laughed.

"Wrong end sweetheart…"

Morgana grabbed Melodys ankle with on of her tentacles and began to drag her forward. Melody gasped, not knowing what to do. Then without thinking, she dug the more dangerous end of the trident deep into Morganas tentacle. Morgana screamed in pain as she suddenly let go of Melody.

"Grandfather," Melody yelled. "I think this belongs to you."

And she threw the trident out towards her grandfather.

"No!" Morgana cried.

As she came forward, she pushed Melody off the edge. Melody had no time to stop it, and started to fall down straight towards the gagged pieces of rock. She started to scream with terror.

"Melody!" Peter yelled.

He started flying as fast as he could towards her. Melody continued to fall, almost to the ground. But just as she was about to land on a patch of sharp rocks, Peter scooped her up and caught her. They started to tumble slightly as they hit the smooth ground and slammed against the stone wall of a very large rock.

The trident continued to fall towards the water and King Triton caught it with one hand. He glared up at Morgana.

"Never again, will you or yours threaten my family, or my friends. You will never hurt any of us again. Ever!"

Triton aimed the trident at Morgana and a golden lighting bolt shot towards her. As it hit her, an icy barrier started cover her. Morgana screamed, but was stopped as the ice formed around her. A moment later, the giant ice started to crack, and she slid and fell into the water. As she did, the stone palace was disincarnating. Piece by piece it began to fall, until the whole thing was completely gone, replaced with a large water hole.

Morgana was gone.

* * *

**OMG, I'm almost done with this! The next one will be up soon, promise.**


	15. Where Will I Go?

Where Will I Go?

Ch. 15

Melody was aching all over. She wasn't completely sure what had just happened. Then, as she started to come to, all the memories of what had happened came back. She could feel herself being carried by someone, someone with strong warm arms who was holding her safe and close, she could also feel something warm and wet around her legs.

Melody began to stir, and she opened her eyes. She couldn't see at first, everything was a dark blur. Melody blinked, and saw a tall figure who was holding her tight, but gently. She blinked again, and she saw a pair of dark, chocolate brown eyes staring down at her.

"Peter?"

"Melody." Peter gasped, holding her close. "I thought I lost you."

"Peter, it's ok." Melody smiled slightly placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, really."

Peter smiled back at her, hugging her gently.

"I'm sorry I lied." he whispered in her ear. "I know I didn't know everything, but I should've told you what I knew. I'm so sorry."

Melody held him close, her head buried in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. You were trying to help protect me, I was just being cruel. I should've known you wouldn't lie to me if you didn't have a good reason."

Melody glanced down at Peters arm. It was still bleeding, and the blood had stained her pants.

"Sorry about the blood." Peter said sheepishly.

"It's no big deal."

As they looked at each other, they heard someone come up to them. Melody turned to see her father standing in front of them.

"Melody?" Eric gasped.

"Dad."

"Oh Melody," Eric sighed, kissing her forehead. "I was so afraid we lost you. Who's this? His arm…"

"This is Peter dad." said Melody. "He needs to get his arm taking care of, and needs rest. He's lost so much blood."

"I'll get a medic right now."

Eric suddenly ran off to one of his fellows. Peter continued to walk forward and came up to Ariel, who was sitting on the edge of the ice, tail in the water. They both sat down next to her, Melody sat and Peter practically flopped onto the ice. He did feel dizzy and a little bit sick. He was beginning to wonder how much blood he had actually lost.

"Peter, your arm's bleeding." Ariel said, staring at his arm.

"Look, I promise I'm fine.

At that point both Eric and a medic came up to them. The medic went and took care of Peters arm, wrapping it in a temporary bandage.

"That should be good for now." he said. "We'll get you some better stuff when we get back home."

"Thanks." said Peter, examining his arm.

The medic walked off. Peter stared after him and looked at all of Erics crew. He had never seen one adult in Never Land other than the pirates, and this was probably a once in a life time thing.

Eric and Ariel were sitting a little away, looking at him and Melody. They all looked at one another not knowing what to do. Then suddenly Melody threw herself onto Ariel arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry mother." Melody breathed as they broke apart.

"Oh no sweetie, we're sorry." Ariel put Melodys face in her hands. "We should of told you the truth."

Melody looked up at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Peter. I thought…I thought if I did…I might never see him again..."

"We understand that honey," said Eric calmly. "But that's still no reason not to trust us."

"He's right Melody" Ariel said sternly. "You almost drowned, Peter was almost killed!"

"We're sorry Ariel." said Peter apologetically. "Really we are."

Melody nodded. "We didn't mean to hurt anybody. I guess I just…thought I'd have a better life,…and be a better me if I was a mermaid…instead of a girl…"

Melody voice trailed off as she hung her head. Ariel smiled down at her.

"Oh Melody sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet, we all love you for who you are on the _inside_." she held Melodys chin up. "Our very brave little girl."

Melody smiled. Then Triton came up behind them.

"Just like your mother."

"Oh grandfather!"

Melody ran up to Triton and hugged him. He smiled widely and hugged her back. Eric and Ariel stayed close to each other. They looked at Peter, who nodded slightly. All three smiled at each other, then turned to Triton and Melody.

"I'm…I'm so sorry grandfather." she said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right darling. It's alright."

They stayed for a moment before they leaned back and looked at each other.

"Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk." he said kindly. "And because you're my granddaughter, I'm giving you a most precious gift."

From out of nowhere, he took out Melodys necklace. They all watched as he raised his trident and touched it to the gold shell. At once it started to glow a bright golden light. Everyone stared in awe and amazment. Melody, who was closest, had her eyes wide and jaw a gape, her face illuminated by the glow.

A moment later the light faded as Triton removed the trident from it. He held it out to Melody.

"With this, you can become one of us."

He took both of her hands and placed the necklace in them. He closed them and held them gently.

"As long as you wear it, you can wish for a tail, and you can be with us if you wish."

Melody looked down at the necklace, smiled brightly, then placed it around her neck. She looked up at him.

"Thank you, so much."

"Your very welcome my dear. But that's not all." he added. "I have a second gift for you. Something you should have had a long time ago. A choice. You can come and live in Atlantica with me…"

Peter, Eric and Ariel all gasped. Melodys jaw dropped and she stared at her grandfather.

"Or you can return to the waters of Never Land."

"Really?" Peter and Melody gasped happily.

Tritons eyes twinkled. "If you wish it. But if you do not want to go to Atlantica, or go back to Never Land, you can return to your home and life on land. It's up to you."

Melody bit her lip, deep in though. Then Peter floated up and stood next to her.

"You know." he started. "Mermaid or human,…you could always stay in Never Land."

Melody turned to face him, a small smile etched across her face.

"What a wonderful thought." she said sweetly, then her smile faded. "But I can't. There's things I have to learn, things I need to know."

Peter, who had been smiling hopefully at first, was now sulking in disappointment, a very sad look on his face. Melody walked forward and held his face up.

"Hey, it's ok." she said kindly "I'll be back before you know it."

Peter grinned ear to ear at her. Melody smiled sweetly before turning to her parents. They smiled at her, and she knew they would support her no matter what she decided. Melody thought for a moment. She would have given anything to have an opportunity like this. She loved the sea and would do anything to live in it…forever. But right now, she wanted something else.

She smiled cleverly, then looked up at her grandfather.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Melody and Peter were standing on a tall rock in front of the castle along with Tinker Bell. After getting his arm properly bandaged, Peter had returned to Never Land and told Tink about everything. So now she was with them.

Melody was in a bright yellow dress that was long and went down to her ankles, a vest-like top with a white collar, and puffy sleeves with white cuffs. Peter was in his usual but was now wearing clean white bandages on his arm. His wound had healed greatly and was almost time to take off the bandage. He would have a scar, but nothing too drastic. Tinker Bell was floating just between them, her dust falling peacefully into the sea.

Melody held the trident tightly in her hands. She smiled at Peter and Tink, they smiled back. They were really happy, after having to explain about Peter, Ariel and Eric had allowed him to keep visiting Melody as long as he wanted.

"Ready Pete?"

"Ready Mels."

Melody turned to the castle. Then she held the trident back for a moment, then shot it forward at the wall. As it hit, a thick golden light cascaded down on it. The wall started to disappear into thin air. Soon enough it was gone. No bit of the wall was left behind. The seawater clashed loudly as it seeped onto the incredibly dry land. Melody laughed.

"Now we can all be together." she said happily.

Everyone, merpeople and human, were all cheering and clapping happily. Peter and Melody took each others hands and jumped off the rock. They dove in and started swimming under the water. Lots of people began to follow them. First Melodys parents, then some of the towns people, and then everyone else.

As soon as they reached the surface, Melody closed her eyes and held her necklace in her hands. At once a bright light issues from beneath the water. A second later, her legs had turned into the bright scarlet tail once more. Melody smiled then looked up at Peter.

"So?" she asked. "How was that for an adventure?"

Peter smiled. "We defiantly need to do this more often."

They both laughed as Melody hugged Peter, and he hugged back. They had a good feeling life was going to be a little better in the kingdom now.

* * *

(2 hours later/Sunset)

Peter and Melody were still out in the water. They had stayed along with a few other kids and merkids. But right now, they were out in the usual place where they hung out everyday. They weren't even the slightest bit tired. They had just gotten done with another game of underwater hide-and-seek. And as predicted, Melody had won. As they sat in the water, Melody laughing in victory and Peter sulking in defeat, a few of the mermaids and kids came out a little ways away. All of a sudden, the blond mermaid boy Melody met in Atlantica came swimming up to them and bumped into her. She stopped laughing and turned. As she did, the boy smiled at her.

"Sorry, my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Melody smiled slightly.

Peter rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Oh brother."

He turned from them and floated towards a rock only a few feet away. As he sat on it, he pulled out his flute and started playing, but was listening to every word.

"You know, we never really got a chance to talk last time. If your not too busy, we could go somewhere, get to know each other."

Melody blinked at him. "Like…now?"

"Well, yeah. What do you say?"

He moved a little closer to her, and Melody smiled at him, blushing deeply. She opened her mouth to say yes, but stopped. She was already playing with Peter. She really liked this boy, but she couldn't leave Peter could she? Melody turned to look at Peter, who was still on a rock playing his flute. Melody had a feeling he had been listening in on everything they said. The mermaid seemed to have just realized Peter was there and glared at him slightly. Luckily, Melody didn't notice. She smiled at Peter before back to the boy, who had immediately lost his stern face and replaced it with a cheerful smile.

"That dose sound lovely." Melody said kindly. "But I can't.'

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "But, why?"

Melody looked at him for a second. Then she took off her necklace and a bright golden light issued again. At once her tail disappeared and became legs once more.

The merboy stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and jaw open. Then he stared back up at her.

"So,…you're…"

Melody nodded. "Yep, I'm human." she said as she placed the necklace around her neck. "Well, half human anyway."

He bit his lip, obviously deep in though about something. Then he smiled slightly at her.

"We can still hang out, right?"

Melody smiled. "Of course we can. Just…not now."

"Well, ok. See you later I guess."

The boy smiled at her before swimming off to play with the others. Peter set down his flute and turned to Melody.

"I thought you had a thing for him." he said teasingly as she swam towards him.

"I do." Melody said simply.

She folded her arms on the rock and laid her head in them. Peter looked at her.

"And you said no?"

Melody nodded.

"But why?"

"Because," Melody smiled brightly. "I'm already playing with my best friend. And I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Peter beamed at her. "I couldn't agree more."

_**-**__**The End**__**-**_

* * *

**I'm finally finished! So what do you think for my first book ever? And just so all of you know, I am doing a sequel to this story. I want to know if you think I should, but I might just do it anyway. ****J**

**Many of your questions that were not answered will be answered in the sequel, and it will be amazing! Be sure to keep an eye out for it. I promise it will be up very soon and I've already started working on it. Love yall, and thank you for reading. Please please please comment!**


End file.
